Chapitre 1 : The Marauders 's Affair
by Jade Malloy Lupin
Summary: Juliet Lupin, 12 ans, fait son entrée à Poudlard pour la première fois, en deuxième année. Accompagnée de son ami de toujours, Tristan Disraeli, le fils de sa marraine. Sa mère, Jane Malloy et sa marraine, Alexia Disraeli, partent à la recherche de Sirius Black qui s'est récemment échappé d'Azkaban. Entre amitiés, trahisons, secrets enfouis venez lire cette histoire revisitée !
1. Chapitre 1 : Dans le Poudlard Express

Inspiré des aventures de Tristan Black de Kara. Cette fiction est le premier épisode de ma Saga sur Jane Malloy, la meilleure amie de James Potter. Dans cet épisode, la fille de Jane et de Remus est contrainte de quitter Beaubaton pour sa sécurité et d'aller à Poudlard où son père est professeur. On y voit l'évolution d'une pré-adolescente, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale confrontée aux aléas de la vie et qui fait la rencontre du Trio d'Or qui s'avère plus proche d'elle que prévu.

Disclamer.

Le personnage d'Alexia Disraeli et de Tristan ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont de l'invention de Kara. Je ne fais que les utiliser pour les besoins de mon histoire.

La locomotive lâcha un jet de vapeur et le train s'ébranla. Harry courut jusqu'à la portière du wagon que Ron avait ouverte et sauta à l'intérieur. Ils se penchèrent alors à la fenêtre en faisant de grands signes de la main à Mr et Mrs Weasley jusqu'à ce que le train prenne un virage qui les déroba à leur vue.

\- Il faut que je vous parle en tête à tête, murmura Harry à Ron et à Hermione.

\- Va-te, Ginny dit Ron.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit Ginny d'un air offensé avant de s'éloigner d'un pas raide et digne.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avancèrent dans le couloir à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, mais ils étaient tous pleins, sauf le dernier, tout au bout du wagon.

Celui-ci n'avait qu'un seul occupant, un homme profondément endormi, assis près de la fenêtre. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'immobilisèrent à l'entrée du compartiment.

Harry leur résuma la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Mr et Mme Weasley et l'avertissement que Mr Weasley venait de lui donner. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Ron paraissait abasourdi et Hermione avaient les mains plaquées contre sa bouche en signe d'effarement.

\- Sirius Black s'est évadée pour te tuer ? dit-elle enfin. Harry, cette fois, il faut vraiment que tu sois prudent. Ne cherche pas les ennuis...

\- Je ne cherche aucun ennui, répliqua Harry agacé. Généralement, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent !

\- Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit idiot pour aller chercher un cinglé qui veut le tuer, dit Ron d'une voix tremblante.

Harry fut surpris de leur réaction : Black semblait leur faire beaucoup plus peur qu'à lui.

\- Personne ne sait comment il s'y est pris pour s'évader d'Azkaban, reprit Ron, mal à l'aise. Personne n'avait réussi à le faire jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ils vont bien finir par l'attraper, non ? dit Hermione d'un ton grave. Même les moldus le recherchent.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un long ronflement qui les firent se retourner brusquement.

D'habitude, le Poudlard Express était réservé aux élèves et ils n'avaient encore jamais vu d'adultes parmi les passagers.

L'homme portait une robe de sorcier miteuse, rapiécée en plusieurs endroits. Il semblait malade et épuisé. Bien qu'il fût encore jeune, ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches blanches.

«C'est qui, à votre avis ? Murmura Ron, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à l'autre bout du compartiment après avoir refermé la porte coulissante.

\- Le professeur R.J Lupin, chuchota aussitôt Hermione.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- C'est écrit sur sa valise...

Elle montra le filet à bagages dans lequel était rangée une vieille valise cabossée, entourée d'une longue ficelle soigneusement nouée. Sur un des coins de la valise était écrit «Professeur R.J Lupin» avec des lettres qui commençaient à s'écailler.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il enseigne, dit Ron, les sourcils froncés, en observant le visage livide du professeur Lupin.

\- Ca me paraît évident, murmura Hermione. Le seul poste vacant, c'est la Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient déjà eu deux professeurs dans cette matière et chacun d'eux n'était resté qu'une seule année. D'après la rumeur, c'était un poste maudit.

\- J'espère au moins qu'il sera à la hauteur, dit Ron sans grande conviction.

\- Bien sûr qu'il sera compétent, s'exclama une petite fille blonde aux grands yeux verts quand elle rentra dans leur compartiment. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune garçon brun qui devait avoir à priori leurs âges. Il s'agit de mon père, reprit la première légèrement rougissante. Je m'appelle Juliet et voici Tristan Disraeli.

\- Enchanté, fut la première à répondre la seule fille du Trio d'Or. Elle s'empressa de leur serrés la main. Je suis Hermione Granger.

Un long silence se fit entendre.

\- Disraeli comme l'illustre Georgianna, la fille de Dumbledore. Tu es de leur famille ?

\- En effet, répondit le jeune Tristan d'un ton qui agaça particulièrement Ron.

Il était très beau d'après Hermione, ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient autour du visage et ses yeux gris reflétaient une grande intelligence. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le dernier descendant des Dumbledore se dit-elle. Quant à la fille qui se tenait à ses côtés, elle devait faire à peu de chose près la même taille qu'Hermione. Ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés lui descendaient jusqu'aux fesses en de légères boucles. Et ses yeux, Hermione n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi vert à part ceux d'Harry évidement. On aurait dit des pierres de jade, ce granit si brillant. Hermione se détourna d'eux en quelques enjambés afin de se rassoir. Elle remarqua également que ni eux ni les nouveaux venus n'avaient pris la peine de ranger leurs bagages. Ce qu'elle se décida de faire pour couper dès lors le silence pesant qui s'était installé derechef. Ron et Tristan se toisaient du regard, Harry regardait par la fenêtre et la jeune Juliet s'empressa d'aider sa consœur qui avait déjà monté la plupart des valises dans les filets. Seulement une des valises des garçons lui posa problème et Tristan lui vint en aide. «Merci» lui dit-elle.

\- Pourrais-tu éviter de regarder dans ma direction, Poil de Carotte ?

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui d'aider Hermione, tu ne l'as connaît pas à ce que je sache.

\- J'ai été élevé comme ça, Weasley. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas au vu de tes propos.

\- Je ne t'ai pas donné mon nom. Comment se fait-il que tu le connaisses ?

\- Il n'existe pas de nombreuses familles de roux dans le monde des sorciers, tu es forcément un Weasley simple déduction.

\- Ah oui j'ai failli oublier, tu es le petit-fils de Dumbledore. Alors c'est tout à fait normal que tu saches tout sur tout. Je crois que l'on t'a trouvé un rival Herm...

\- Arrière-petit-fils, Ron, l'interrompit Harry.

Le jeune Disraeli se tourna vers le brun qui avait interrompu la dispute.

\- Je suis Harry Potter. Mais je suppose que tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore m'a déjà parlé de toi.

\- Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à qui il ait parlé. Et que t'a-t-il dit Potter ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée intéresse qui que ce soit.

\- Il m'en a parlé à moi seul, Disraeli… Ce que je sais, c'est que tu vivais en Australie avec ta mère et qu'elle te faisait cours elle-même.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'es pas sociable, dit Ron acerbe.

Tout le monde se retourna en direction de Ron.

\- Ron tais-toi, ajouta Hermione en lui marchant sur le pied.

-Aih, ça fait mal Hermione et puis pourquoi tu le défends ?

\- Parce que tu manques de tact, lui répondit cette dernière en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ron s'assied en tournant le dos à Hermione et se mit à bouder.

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda la jeune blonde en souriant quand un silence à nouveau pesant s'installa. Tristan et Harry se regardèrent le sourire aux lèvres, avant de reporter leur attention sur Juliet.

\- Chaque jour dit Harry en riant vite suivit par les deux autres. Ils s'entendent comme chiens et chats parfois ils sont vraiment désolants mais je fais avec.

\- Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre. Qu'en penses-tu Tris ?

Ils furent interrompus par les trois personnages qu'Harry appréciait le moins parmi les élèves de Poudlard : Drago Malefoy, encadré de ses deux inséparables, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Drago Malefoy et Harry étaient devenus ennemis depuis le premier voyage qu'ils avaient fait ensemble dans le Poudlard Express.

\- Tiens, regardez qui voilà, lança Malefoy de son habituelle voix traînante en ouvrant la porte du comportement. Potter, Disraeli et Lupin.

Puis en s'adressant à Tristan : Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Disraeli. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

\- Mais je t'en prie Malefoy, épates-moi ?! Répondit Tristan placide.

Les joues pâles de Malefoy rosirent devant l'ironie, cependant il ne se démonta pas.

\- Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent, à force de traîner avec de la racaille comme Potter et Weasley ou même la Sang de Bourbe, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi. Et je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de finir comme ton père ?

\- Répète un peu ça, répliqua Tristan.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai dit !

\- Vous feriez mieux de filer d'ici, dit Harry beaucoup plus assuré qu'il avait pu l'être en première année.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir que je ne fréquenterais jamais des gens comme toi. Tu me fais pitié Malefoy, toi et tes cheveux blancs peroxydés. Maintenant écarte toi de mon chemin, toi qui te dit supérieur grâce à ton sang. Ce qui est faux d'ailleurs, Hermione Granger a beau être née-moldu elle est bien plus intelligente que toi. Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu juges les personnes ?

Alors que Drago Malefoy et ses acolytes s'apprêtaient à jeter un sort à Tristan, Percy Weasley arriva à son tour dans le compartiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? Je vous rappelle que je suis préfet en chef. Demanda Percy en montrant son insigne.

Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient jusque-là pas bougé, sortirent de leur mutisme. Ce fut Hermione qui parla la première.

\- Malefoy et ses deux gorilles sont venus nous insultés comme ils ont l'habitude de le faire. Et Tristan est intervenu. Ne supportant pas de se faire rabrouer, Malefoy, allait lui jeter un sort juste avant que tu n'interviennes, Percy.

\- 30 points en moins pour les Serpentard et que je ne vous y reprenne plus. Sortez de ce wagon.

Tandis que les Serpentard prenaient la direction de leur wagon, les célèbres jumeaux Weasley choisirent de semer la discorde. Ils passèrent chacun leur tour la tête dans le compartiment.

\- Mais c'est notre préfet en chef préféré, dis-moi George.

\- Il tient son rôle très à cœur, n'est-ce pas Fred ?

\- Il y a combien de Weasley à Poudlard ? S'exclama Tristan complètement dérouté de voir autant de roux autour de lui.

\- Nous sommes cinq à Poudlard et sept enfants dans la famille. Tu entres en deuxième année si je me trompe pas, tu seras donc avec Ginevra notre plus jeune sœur. Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré ? Débita Percy comme à son habitude.

\- Non pas encore. Merci de nous avoir débarrassés de la fouine et de ses deux molosses, on ne serait pas sorti de l'auberge sans toi, répondit Juliet à la place de Tristan.

\- De rien, lui dit Percy. Tu es Juliet Lupin, la fille du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Tristan, Juliet, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. On se revoit pendant la répartition.

Quand Percy sorti du compartiment, il emmena avec lui ses deux frères super collant.

\- En fait, jolis surnoms, dit Tristan lorsque le calme fut revenu.

\- Je crois que tu déteins sur moi, lança Juliet en lui tirant la langue.*(référence à Malefoy)

Le groupe ricana pendant plusieurs minutes, quand soudainement le train s'arrêta.

\- Pourquoi on s'arrête ? On n'est pas encore arrivé…commença Ron.

Et brusquement les bagages tombèrent de leurs filets, toutes les lampes s'éteignirent d'un coup et le convoi fut plongé dans une totale obscurité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry en prenant la direction de la porte coulissante qui venait de se fermer.

\- Ouille ! s'exclama Hermione. C'était mon pied.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Tristan en s'assaillant.

Harry reprit sa place à tâtons.

\- Tu crois que le train est en panne ? Dit Ron en posant la première question qui lui vint en tête.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit sèchement Tristan.

Il y eut une sorte de couinement et Harry distingua la silhouette sombre de Ron qui essuyait la fenêtre du plat de la main pour essayer de voir au-dehors.

\- Il y a du mouvement commenta Ron. On dirait que quelqu'un monte dans le train.

Le wagon s'ouvrit soudain et quelqu'un tomba lourdement sur les genoux de Harry.

\- Excuse-moi. Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Salut Neville, dit Harry en le soulevant par un pan de sa cape.

\- Harry c'est toi ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Aucune idée, assieds-toi…

Il y eut alors un sifflement enragé et gémissement de douleur. Neville avait essayé de s'asseoir sur Pattenrond le chat d' Hermione.

\- Je vais aller voir le machiniste pour lui demander ce qui arrive, dit la voix de cette dernière.

Harry sentit qu'elle passait devant lui, puis il entendit le bruit de la porte suivi de deux cris de douleur.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Ginny?

\- Hermione ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je cherchais Ron.

\- Entre et assieds-toi.

\- Pas ici, dit précipitamment Juliet. Je suis là.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Juliette Lupin.

\- T'es la nouvelle. Percy m'a…

\- Silence ! lança soudain une voix rauque.

Le professeur Lupin semblait enfin s'être réveillé. Tout le monde se tut et Juliet s'exclama : « Papa, dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». Il y eut un faible craquement et une lueur tremblante éclaira le compartiment. Le professeur Lupin tenait au creux de sa main une poignée de flammes qui illuminaient son visage gris et fatigué. Il avait les yeux vifs, néanmoins, et un regard en alerte.

\- Restez où vous êtes, dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Il se leva lentement en gardant sa baguette pointé droit devant lui. Mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avant que le professeur ait eu le temps de l'atteindre.

\- Des détraqueurs, s'écria Tristan, écartez-vous. Il leva sa baguette en direction de l'ombre. Les mêmes flammes apparurent.

Debout dans l'encadrement, éclairée par les flammes vacillantes, se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Le nouveau venu était si grand qu'il touchait presque le plafond. Harry ainsi que Juliet baissèrent les yeux et ce qu'ils virent leur retourna l'estomac. Une main dépassait de la cape, une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes, comme si elle s'était putréfiée dans l'eau…

Juliet détourna les yeux, déglutissant doucement, tandis qu'Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps. La créature avait senti son regard, la main disparut dans les plis de l'étoffe noire. Alors, l'être dissimulé sous la cagoule que Tristan avait appelé Détraqueur prit une longue inspiration qui produisit une sorte de râle. On aurait dit qu'il essayait d'aspirer autre chose que de l'air. Un froid intense envahit le compartiment. Lentement, Harry, son propre souffle se figea dans sa poitrine. Le froid lui traversait la peau et se répandait dans tout son corps. Puis il sembla tomber à mesure que des cris venu de très loin lui parvienne.

\- Harry! Harry! Ça va ? Lui demanda une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Juliet sa nouvelle amie. Elle s'était accroupit à ses côtés et lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Qu…quoi ?

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il y avait des lanternes au-dessus de lui et le plancher vibrait : le Poudlard Express était reparti et les lumières s'étaient rallumées. Apparemment, il était tombé par terre après avoir glissé de son siège. Ron et Hermione l'entouraient. Il y avait également Tristan et le professeur Lupin qui semblaient discuter d'un sujet qui fâche dans un coin du compartiment. Neville et Ginny se tenaient en retrait, ils regardaient par la fenêtre et lui jetaient des coups d'œil fréquemment. Harry se sentait mal. Lorsqu'il leva la main pour rajuster ses lunettes, une sueur froide lui couvrait le front. Quand Ron le hissa sur son siège, Hermione s'assied à sa droite en l'enlaçant.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Hermione d'une voix anxieuse.

\- Ca va, répondit Harry en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte.

Juliet rejoignit son père et Tristan.

\- Papa tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi Harry s'est évanouit ?

Ce dernier fixa son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. L'air de dire « Je me suis vraiment évanouit ! ». Elle acquiesça.

\- Connaissiez-vous l'existence de ces créatures ? commença Lupin.

Les cinq jeunes sorciers firent non de la tête, et Juliet continua.

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler des détraqueurs mais maman m'avait dit qu'ils étaient les gardiens d'Azkaban.

\- En temps normal, ils le sont…

\- Ils cherchent Sirius Black ? l'interrompit Ron.

Le professeur Lupin ne répondit rien, son silence ne fit qu'acquiescer son dire. Un craquement soudain les fit sursauter. Leur nouveau professeur était en train de casser en plusieurs morceaux une énorme tablette de chocolat, il en distribua à tout le monde puis il prit place en face d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- Je crois que les détraqueurs ont un plus grand pouvoir sur vous que sur nous autre à cause de votre vécu. Vos failles attirent plus facilement les détraqueurs vers vous, enfin c'est une supposition.

Ensuite, il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose au machiniste… »

Lorsqu'il disparut dans les couloirs, Neville se leva et s'avança en direction de Juliet et de Tristan qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu à Poudlard, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Juliet et lui c'est Tristan, nous entrons directement en deuxième année.

\- Attend, dit Neville en examinant Tristan, tu as réussi à faire fuir le détraqueur avec un professeur. C'est incroyable et tu as quoi, douze ans ?

Le dénommé Tristan ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit du compartiment.

\- Non mais regarde le, quelle arrogance s'exclama Ron.

\- J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, il n'est pas méchant. Dit Juliet qui avait ignoré la remarque de Ron.

Recroquevillée dans son coin, Ginny, les yeux encore rouge, se décida de couper court la conversation.

\- J'ai eu une sensation bizarre, comme si j'allais perdre à tout jamais l'envie de rire, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- A priori, s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione, on a tous plus ou moins ressenti ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Lupin revint accompagné de Tristan.

Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans dix minutes, annonça-t-il.


	2. Chap 2 : La répartition

Au bout d'un long moment, le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard et les élèves se précipitèrent sur le quai dans une grande cohue. Les hiboux hululaient, les chats miaulaient et le crapaud que Neville avait caché sous son chapeau pointu lançait des coassements sonores. Sur le quai minuscule, il faisait un froid glacial et un rideau de pluie fine et froide tombait sans relâche.

« Les premières années, par ici, lança une voix familière.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers la gigantesque silhouette d'Hagrid qui se tenait à l'autre bout du quai et faisait des signes aux nouveaux élèves apeurés de le suivre pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac. Juliet qui jusqu'à présent n'avait plus dit mot se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander :

« Est-ce que nous devons les suivre, étant donné que Tristan et moi sommes nouveaux ?

\- Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de le demander à Hagrid, répondit cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il serait plus judicieux de me demander, les questionna Hagrid qui venait d'arriver derrière eux. Comment allez-vous, tous les trois ?

\- Bonsoir Hagrid, s'exclamèrent les trois compères du légendaire Trio.

Puis Hermione lui demanda :

\- Vous ne les connaissez pas encore, je vous présente Juliet Lupin et Tristan Disraeli. On se demandait s'ils devaient venir avec nous ou s'ils devaient vous suivre Hagrid ?

\- Ah ! Dumbledore m'avait bien dit que son arrière-petit-fils devait entrer cette année à Poudlard en deuxième année. Et vous êtes la fille du professeur Lupin, poursuivit-il en désignant Juliet de la tête. Les deux jeunes gens approuvèrent. Ensuite le garde de chasse promu professeur leur dit :

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me suivre, vous pouvez rester avec vos nouveaux amis si vous préférez. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux trois autres avant de continuer sa route.

Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent la foule sur un chemin boueux où une centaine de diligence attendaient les élèves. Tristan et Juliet, côte à côte, firent également le même processus. Les diligences devaient être tirées par des chevaux invisibles, pensa Juliet, car lorsque les élèves y montaient et refermaient la portière, elles se mettaient aussitôt en marche, cahotant le long du chemin en une longue procession.

Quand la diligence s'approcha en bringuebalant du magnifique portail en fer forgé, flanqué de colonnes de pierre surmontées de sangliers ailés, Harry vit les hautes silhouettes, masquées par des cagoules, de deux autres détraqueurs qui montaient la garde de chaque côté. Une vague glacée et nauséeuse faillit l'engloutir à nouveau. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de la banquette défoncée et ferma les yeux en attendant qu'ils aient franchi le portail. La diligence prit enfin de la vitesse le long de l'allée en pente douce qui menait au château. Hermione, penchée à la minuscule fenêtre de la portière, contemplait les innombrables tours et tourelles qui se rapprochaient. Finalement, la diligence s'arrêta en oscillant sur ses roues et Hermione descendit, suivie de Juliet. Lorsqu'Harry, Ron et Tristan sortirent à tour de rôle, une voix traînante et enjouée résonna à leurs oreilles.

\- Alors, il paraît que tu es tombé dans les pommes, Potter ? C'est vrai ce que dit Londubat ? Tu t'es vraiment évanoui ?

Malefoy écarta Hermione d'un coup de coude pour barrer le chemin à Harry sur les marches de l'escalier de pierre. Il avait le visage réjoui et une lueur narquoise animait ses yeux pâles.

\- Dégage, Malefoy, dit Tristan en le fusillant du regard.

Mais avant que Malefoy n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, le professeur Lupin s'interposa et demanda à Malefoy de partir. Ce dernier regarda ses meilleurs ennemis, l'air de dire la prochaine fois ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Tandis que le Trio prenait la direction de la Grande Salle, Juliet puis Tristan franchirent la gigantesque porte en chêne et s'engouffrèrent dans l'immense hall d'entrée éclairé par des torches enflammées. Quand tout à coup, ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall, qui assurait les cours de Métamorphose et occupait également la fonction de directrice de la maison des Gryffondor, Tristan avait déjà eu le plaisir de la rencontrer quelques mois auparavant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle était accompagnée d'Harry et d'Hermione. La sorcière à l'apparence sévère leur fit signe d'approcher :

\- Disraeli ! Lupin ! Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau. Il est inutile de vous accompagner vous connaissez le chemin monsieur Disraeli, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

Hermione les salua d'un signe de la main avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir à la suite du professeur de Métamorphose et d'Harry.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors du vu, Tristan prit la direction du bureau de son ancêtre Juliet sur les talons. Cette dernière observait les vastes couloirs de ses yeux émerveillés, c'est ici que ses parents avaient passé sept années consécutives a étudié, c'est ici qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et c'est également ici qu'ils s'étaient aimés. Juliet avait encore bien du mal à se remettre de la séparation de ses parents deux ans plus tôt. Comme ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais terme Juliet ne voyait que très rarement son père. Depuis qu'Alexia, sa marraine, leur avait rendu visite à sa mère et à elle pendant les vacances d'été, elle savait qu'elle aurait d'avantages d'occasions de voir son père puisqu'elle irait étudier à Poudlard cette année et que son père y serait professeur. Juliet avait pris la décision de démontrer à son père qu'elle avait tourné la page.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant le mur qui dissimulait l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Tristan se décida à chercher le mot de passe.

\- Chocogrenouille… Plume en sucre… Dragée de Berticrochu…

\- Tu parles d'un mot de passe, s'exclama Juliet.

\- Ton père m'a prévenu que Dumbledore avait pour habitude de donner le nom de friandises qu'il affectionnait pour mot de passe.

\- Si tu le dis…euh…Bonbon au citron…

La gargouille s'anima soudain et derrière elle le mur s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer. Tristan et Juliet s'avancèrent et virent un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait lentement sur lui-même comme un escalator. Lorsqu'ils montèrent la première marche, le mur derrière eux se referma avec un bruit sourd. Ils s'élevèrent sans effort en cercles successifs qui les emmenèrent de plus en plus haut. Enfin, Juliet qui se tenait devant Tristan, vit apparaître une magnifique porte en chêne. Avec un peu d'hésitation, Juliet frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit silencieusement. Dès qu'ils l'eurent franchie, Tristan et Juliet s'avancèrent doucement attendant probablement l'approbation de Dumbledore. Puis, le professeur Dumbledore apparut accompagné de Remus Lupin.

\- J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage depuis l'Australie, Tristan ?

\- Merveilleux, répondit-il d'un ton légèrement sarcastique que Dumbledore crut bon de ne pas discerner. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Ta mère et moi avons pensé qu'il serait préférable que tu poursuives tes études à Poudlard.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je suis idiot. Que je n'ai pas compris la raison pour laquelle je suis ici ?! Je n'ai peut-être pas encore douze ans, mais je sais très bien que vous cherchez à m'éloigner de mon père !

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, mon garçon, répondit Dumbledore une lueur amusée dans le regard. Puis il s'approcha d'avantages de Tristan et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ta mère et moi cherchons seulement à te protéger. Je voudrais savoir, Tristan, s'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et dont tu voudrais me parler.

\- Mon père est innocent, s'emporta-t-il. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, Jane et maman sont parties à sa recherche. Il repoussa la main du vieil homme.

\- Tristan, je t'en prie, le reprit Lupin, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on s'adresse au directeur de Poudlard, ni à un membre de sa famille.

\- J n'en ai rien à faire. Je voudrais pouvoir rentrer à la maison et ne plus jamais vous revoir. Vous êtes détestables. Tristan fulminait et il ajouta en direction de Dumbledore : Je comprends maintenant à quel point maman t'en a voulu…

Brusquement, il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et fier avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Juliet qui avait sans doute préféré se taire se précipita à la suite de Tristan en lançant « je vais le calmer, ne vous en faites pas ».

La répartition avait déjà commencé lorsque Tristan et Juliet débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle.

\- Lestrange Anthony ! Appela le professeur McGonagall.

\- SERPENTARD ! Cria le chapeau.

Le dit Anthony rejoignit sa table sous les applaudissements des élèves de Serpentard. A la table des professeurs des murmurent se firent entendre.

\- Wolpert Nigel !

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Quand la dernière personne de la liste fut répartie, Albus Dumbledore se leva.

\- Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots avant que nous ayons tous l'esprit embrumé par notre excellent festin. Tout d'abord, je suis heureux d'accueillir le professeur R.J Lupin qui a eu la bonté d'accepter le poste de professeur des DCFM. Bonne chance professeur.

Toute la salle acclama le directeur comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

\- Pour continuer sur une note moins joyeuse, sachez qu'à la demande du ministère de la magie, Poudlard va devoir accueillir jusqu'à nouvel ordre quelques détraqueurs d'Azkaban, jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black soit capturé. Les détraqueurs seront postés à toutes les entrées du domaine, bien que l'on m'est assuré que leur présence ne perturberait pas nos activités quotidiennes. Je vous mets en garde, les détraqueurs se nourrissent de vos peurs les plus secrêtes et ne se laissent pas abuser par des ruses ou des déguisements, c'est pourquoi je demande à chacun et à chacune d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Il n'est pas dans la nature d'un détraqueur d'être indulgent. Mais vous savez, on peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres, il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière.

\- Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais que vous fassiez un accueil chaleureux à deux nouveaux élèves qui rentreront directement en deuxième année. Je vous présente Tristan Disraeli et Juliet Lily Lupin.

Tandis qu'il se rasseyait, Tristan et Juliet s'approchèrent de l'estrade où le professeur de Métamorphose se tenait avec le choixpeau.

\- Disraeli Tristan !

 **Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Tu me rappelles la répartition de ton père. Seulement avait-fais-je le bon choix il y a vingt-deux ans de cela ? Je vois une détermination sans faille. Mais beaucoup de courage également. De grandes qualités intellectuelles…et du talent. Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? Voilà qui est intéressant, tu es avide de faire tes preuves ! Que penses-tu de Serpentard ? Après tout tu es un Black, cette maison te conviendrait parfaitement.**

Tristan se crispa sous cette dernière remarque, « pas à Serpentard » pensa-t-il très fort.

 **Tu en es sûr ? Très bien si tu es sûr de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à…**

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Tristan entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Il ôta le chapeau et se dirigea vers sa table qui l'acclamait. En même temps, la table des professeurs se mura dans un silence total. Faut croire que le destin recommençait...

Percy Weasley se leva et lui serra vigoureusement la main.

\- Content que tu sois avec nous.

\- Lupin Juliet !

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Tristan applaudit vivement avec les autres tandis que Juliet se laissait tomber sur une chaise à côté d'une jeune rousse et face à lui. La jeune fille assied à ses côté lui fit un grand sourire et se présenta :

\- Ginny Weasley, ravie de te rencontrer. J'espère que nous serons amie… » 


	3. Chap 3 : partie 1

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Juliet se réveilla à l'aube de cette nouvelle journée dans le dortoir des filles de deuxième année de Gryffondor ; la pièce lui parut immense comparée à sa petite chambre à l'intérieur du mas provençale dans lequel Juliet avait vécu sa tendre enfance. Les murs blancs de la pièce la rendaient encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'était déjà et les larges rideaux de velours pourpres s'accordaient à merveille à cet ensemble. Juliet n'en revenait pas, elle était enfin à Poudlard comme elle en rêvait dans ses rêves les plus fous depuis son entrée au collège de Beaubâton. Cette année, sa mère lui avait laissé le choix. Soit elle continuait sa scolarité au sein de son ancien établissement ou soit elle avait la possibilité de finir ses études à Poudlard où son père enseignait. En effet, sa mère Jane Leane Malloy anciennement Lupin avait pris la décision de suivre sa meilleure amie Alexandrianna à la recherche de Sirius Black qui venait de s'échapper d'Azkaban. Bien entendu, elle ne comprenait pas la décision irréfléchie de sa mère et de sa marraine qu'elle croyait folle. Black était dangereux, c'était un traître, son père le lui avait assez répété dans ses dernières lettres. Et il avait toujours trouvé sa mère bien trop intrépide à son goût. Il faut dire que Remus Lupin et Jane Malloy étaient radicalement opposés et leur couple en avait surpris plus d'un à l'époque. Mis à part l'amour des livres qu'ils partageaient quand ils étaient encore étudiants, Jane était bien plus proche de James Potter, le père d'Harry, qu'elle avait connu enfant. C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. D'ailleurs, elle ne souvient pas vraiment d'avoir un jour vu ses parents heureux ensembles.

Ginny Weasley, émergea de son sommeil un peu plus tard et réveilla ses camarades de chambré avec l'aide de Juliet. Elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner puis elles rejoignirent Harry, Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor. Ces derniers, trop occupés à écouter Draco Malfoy raconter une histoire apparemment désopilante à tout un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard ne les virent pas arrivées. Et l'un des jumeaux Weasley assit près du groupe commença à parler en leur tendant quelque chose :

« Les emplois du temps des troisième année. Faites passer. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ?

\- Malfoy, dit Ron.

Assit de l'autre côté de Georges, il lança un regard furieux à la table des Serpentard. George leva les yeux et vit Malfoy qui faisait à nouveau semblant de s'évanouir de terreur.

\- Ce petit crétin, dit-il d'une voix calme. Il était beaucoup moins fier, hier soir, quand les Détraqueurs sont venus fouiller notre compartiment, tu te souviens, Fred ?

\- Il a failli faire pipi dans sa culotte, répondit Fred en jetant à Malfoy un regard de mépris.

\- Je n'étais pas très à l'aise non plus, dit George. Ils sont vraiment horribles...

\- On dirait qu'ils te gèlent les entrailles, tu ne trouves pas ? Dit Fred.

\- Mais toi, tu ne t'es pas évanoui ? Demanda Harry à voix basse.

\- Laisse tomber, Harry, dit George en essayant de le réconforter. Un jour, Papa a été obligé d'aller à Azkaban, tu te souviens, Fred ? Il nous a raconté que c'était l'endroit le plus effrayant qu'il ait jamais vu. Il en tremblait encore quand il est revenu... Ces Détraqueurs ont le chic pour désespérer tout le monde. La plupart des prisonniers deviennent fous, là-bas.

\- On verra bien si Malfoy sera toujours aussi joyeux à la fin de notre prochain match de Quidditch, dit Fred. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, première rencontre de la saison.

\- Vous êtes dans l'équipe ? Demanda Juliet intéressée en fixant les garçons. Ma mère a toujours adoré le Quidditch, bien qu'elle ne sache pas monter sur un balai elle m'emmenait souvent regarder des matchs en France. Son regard pétillait de malice quand son équipe favorite remportait le match et souvent elle se perdait dans de lointains souvenirs m'a-t-elle dit.

\- Bien sûr, répondirent les jumeaux Weasley à l'unisson. Nous sommes les batteurs de l'équipe et Harry est l'attrapeur depuis sa première année ! Essayèrent de l'impressionner les jumeaux.

\- Depuis ta première année ! S'exclama Juliet en se tournant vers le dit Harry. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Apparemment, tu as hérité des talents au Quidditch de ton père.

Harry plus gêné que flatté, lui répondit :

\- C'est ce que l'on m'a dit.

Un peu consolé, Harry remplit son assiette et préféra se tourner vers Ron et Hermione qui examinaient attentivement leurs emplois du temps.

\- Ah, très bien, on a des nouvelles matières, aujourd'hui, dit-elle, ravie.

\- Hermione, dit Ron en regardant par-dessus son épaule, ils se sont complètement trompés dans ton emploi du temps. Regarde, ils t'ont collé une dizaine de cours par jour. Tu n'auras jamais le temps de tout faire.

\- Je m'arrangerai. J'ai mis tout ça au point avec le professeur McGonagall.

\- Impossible, répondit Ron avec un grand éclat de rire. Tu as vu, ce matin ? Neuf heures : Divination. Et en dessous, neuf heures : étude des Moldus. Et…

Incrédule, Ron se pencha plus avant sur l'emploi du temps d'Hermione.

\- Là, regarde ! Encore en dessous… Neuf heures : Arithmancie. Je sais que tu es brillante, mais personne ne peut être brillant au point de se trouver dans trois classes différentes à la fois.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas suivre trois cours à la fois.

\- Alors ?

\- Passe-moi la marmelade, dit Hermione.

\- Mais…

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si mon emploi du temps est un peu chargé ? Lança Hermione, agacée. Je t'ai dit que j'ai tout mis au point avec le professeur McGonagall.

En regardant Ron et Hermione se disputer, Juliet se dit que cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos. Harry avait bien du courage avec ces deux-là !

Au même instant, Hagrid entra dans la Grande Salle. Il portait son long manteau en peau de taupe et tenait dans son énorme main un cadavre de putois qu'il balançait machinalement.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à leur table. Vous allez assister à mon premier cours ! Tout de suite après déjeuner ! Je me suis levé à cinq heures du matin pour tout préparer… J'espère que ça se passera bien… Moi, professeur ! Si j'avais pu me douter…

Il eut un large sourire et poursuivit son chemin vers la table des enseignants en balançant toujours son putois mort derrière lui.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il a préparé, dit Ron d'un ton un peu inquiet.

Peu à peu, les élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle pour se rendre à leur premier cours. Alors que le trio prenait la direction de la tour du nord, Ginny examinait encore son emploi du temps perdue dans ses pensées. Quelques minutes plus tard, Juliet la sortie de ses rêveries :

\- Ginny, l'appela Juliet en claquant des doigts juste sous son nez.

\- Oui ?

\- Où allons-nous pour cette première heure de cours ?

\- En Potion, avec le professeur Rogue. Je te préviens d'amblé ce n'est pas un professeur avec lequel tu pourras discuter. Il n'apprécie que les élèves de sa maison, les Serpentard, et encore seulement s'ils sont doués en Potion. Avec les autres élèves des différentes maisons, il se montre infect. Heureusement que tu n'as pas eu ton premier cours de Potion avec lui. Il nous avait traité de cornichons t'imagine. Et je ne te parle pas de ce qu'il fait subir à Harry quotidiennement depuis sa première année. Ron m'a raconté la manière dont il s'en prenait à lui, c'est vraiment injuste… Après une rapide réflexion, Ginny continua : Mais en fait, tu n'as pas reçu d'emploi du temps pas vrai c'est la raison pour laquelle tu me demandes à quel cours on va ?

\- Effectivement. Le professeur Dumbledore a dû oublier de nous faire passer le nôtre à Tristan et à moi. Les yeux de Juliet s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Mais… Où se trouve Tristan ? Se demanda Juliet à haute voix.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Ginny. Juliet dépêches-toi de te lever, nous allons être en retard et le professeur Rogue ne plaisante pas avec ça.

\- Mais… Ginny lui tira sur la manche.

\- Si jamais nous croisons Colin Crivey en chemin, nous lui demanderons s'il l'a vu ce matin. »

Elles se dépêchèrent de quitter la salle le plus rapidement possible et elles se hâtèrent en direction des cachots. Durant le long trajet qui les mena vers leur cours de Potion, elles prirent le temps de mieux se connaître :

« Alors comme ça tu es amoureuse de Harry Potter ? Commença Juliet qui n'avait jamais aimé les longs silences, pesant selon-t-elle. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire qui laissait entrevoir ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

\- Comment tu le sais ? S'alarma Ginny en rougissant de plus en plus. Bientôt, elle serait aussi rouge que ses cheveux !

\- Eh bien, tu as cette façon toute particulière de parler de lui. On a l'impression que tu veux le protéger. Et tes yeux brillent d'une étrange manière. Mais le plus flagrant c'est quand tu es près de lui. Tu rougis jusqu'à la racine de tes cheveux et baisses la tête pour ne pas qu'il te regarde dans les yeux, dit Juliet.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça !

\- Evidemment, ça fait à peine une journée que je suis là et je l'ai déjà remarqué. Harry le sait ? Gloussa Juliet, les yeux pétillants.

\- Malheureusement…

\- Comment ça ?

\- L'année dernière pour la Saint Valentin je lui ai envoyé une déclaration d'amour. Mon poème était un vrai désastre. Je m'en suis rendue compte lorsque la lettre dépliée s'est mise à lui fredonner les paroles en le suivant partout, répondit Ginny.

\- Oh la honte, dit Juliet en mettant la main devant la bouche l'air choqué.

\- Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser le regard quand il lève ses yeux verts dans ma direction.

Avant que Juliet n'ait pu répondre, le professeur Rogue les fit entrer dans sa salle de classe, elles venaient enfin d'arriver et à l'heure en plus. Enfin ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde…

En effet, Tristan n'avait pas pris la peine de se lever à l'heure pour son premier jour de cours. A vrai dire, il éprouvait encore de la rancoeur vis à vis du professeur Dumbledore qui était également son arrière grand-père. Il lui en voulait de ne pas être totalement honnête envers lui et de le considérer comme un enfant. Ce qu'il était bien évidemment mais le faite de savoir que son père s'était échappé d'Azkaban pour une obscure raison l'avait fait mûrir bien plus vite que n'importe quel enfant de son âge. Il savait d'ailleurs produire un patronus, sortilège qu'on était censé maitriser qu'à la fin du deuxième cycle, c'est-à-dire en septième année. Et qu'il n'était pas fort aisé d'apprendre, alors que Tristan l'avait maitrisé facilement. Il faut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le niveau d'un deuxième année. Ses connaissances dans certaines matières comme la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges, les Potions et l'Astronomie surpassaient celles d'un élève de cinquième année. Quant à la Défense contre les forces du mal, il pouvait aisément assister à un cours de septième année sans être perturbé. Il n'y avait qu'en Botanique, Histoire de la magie et Soins aux créatures magiques qu'il avait le niveau d'un deuxième année. C'est ce que le teste que lui avait fait passer le professeur Dumbledore au courant de l'été avait révélé. Bien entendu, ni Alexia sa mère, ni Dumbledore n'avaient accepté de lui faire sauter une classe au vu de son niveau. Ils considéraient que ce geste pourrait-être pris pour de la faveur auprès des membres du corps professoral et par les élèves qui en viendraient à connaître son ascendance. Cependant, Tristan se contre-fichait de ce que pouvaient bien penser le reste du monde. Il était là, assied en tailleur sur son lit, à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Sa mère et celle de Juliet, sa seule véritable amie, étaient parties à la recherche de son père persuadées qu'il était innocent de tous les crimes qu'on lui incombait. Alexandrianna avait depuis la naissance de son fils unique fait en sorte qu'il croit en l'innocence de son père et qu'il se rende compte que la vie n'était pas juste. Après tout, son père n'avait même pas eu le droit à un procès équitable. On l'avait directement embarqué à Azkaban quand il avait été découvert écroulé de rire devant les restes de son ancien ami Peter Pettigrow. Sa mère n'avait jamais su lui expliquer ce fait, c'est plutôt sa tante Jane qui connaissait le mieux Sirius qui penchait pour la théorie du complot. Vous allez me dire mais quel complot ?! Je dirai tout simplement que Jane avait vu juste, et qu'elle connaissait suffisamment ses amis pour savoir ce dont ils étaient capables.

Lorsque que Juliet arriva en cours, elle comprit à la minute où il commença, ce que lui avait dit Ginny. En effet, le professeur Rogue se comporta avec les Gryffondor comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'il enseignait les Potion à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire exécrablement. Et comme il n'y avait pas de bouc émissaire, et qu'il fallait bien qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autres. Son choix se porta sur la nouvelle arrivante, après tout il n'avait jamais apprécié son père quand ils étudiaient encore au château. Il s'approcha de façon inopinée et soudaine de la chaise où Juliet s'était assise quelques minutes auparavant en la faisant sursauter.

« Lupin, tenez-vous convenablement ! Aboya- t-il.

N'étant pas du genre à se laisser démonter, Juliet prit la parole sans en être invité.

\- Excusez-moi professeur mais vous m'avez fait peur, ce n'est pas comme si je me balançais sur ma chaise et que je risquais de tomber, répliqua-t-elle docilement.

\- Taisez-vous, insolente ! Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler. Vous êtes dans ma classe ici et c'est moi qui décide…

\- Et moi j'ai décidé de prendre la liberté de m'exprimer. Vous connaissez sûrement la liberté d'expression, selon Miranda Fauconet dans De la magie et des Droits …

\- Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile Lupin ?

Pour une fois, Juliet réfléchît avant de se permettre d'insulter un professeur et d'aller trop loin. Son père enseignait ici, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais son audace. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à formuler une réponse certes hypocrite mais néanmoins polie, la porte s'ouvrit sur Tristan pas le moins du monde embêté d'interrompre le cours de Potion.

\- C'est bien ici le cours de Potion ? En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse je... je me suis perdu.

\- C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas passé quelques jours au château cette été histoire de le visiter et de vous mettre dans l'ambiance du collège grâce au privilège que vous avez d'avoir du sang de Dumbledore dans les veines.

\- Vous savez professeur ça fait plus d'un mois que j'y ai mis les pieds, il va me falloir quelques jours de réadaptations !

La totalité des élèves qui composait cette classe éclatèrent de rire devant l'ironie mordante dont Tristan faisait preuve. Il faut dire qu'ils ont douze ans, chose que le professeur Rogue eut du mal à comprendre !

\- FERMEZ-LA !

\- Disraeli, installez-vous au fond de la salle de classe à la dernière place vacante et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure pour que je vous explique comment ça se passe ici afin que vôtre réadaptation se passe dans de meilleures conditions ! Quant à vous Lupin, je parlerais à votre père de ce petit incident et j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor pour les deux phrases que vous avez dites de trop ! »


	4. Chap 3 : partie 2

Le reste du cours de potion se déroula dans un silence morbide, on entendait plus que le bruit des aliments broyés et le tournoiement de la cuillère en bois qui servait à savamment mélanger la mixture. En effet, les deuxièmes années n'utilisaient pas encore leur baguette magique. Le professeur Rogue pensait que tant que ses élèves ne maîtrisaient pas l'art des potions, il était inutile de s'encombrer de sa baguette. Ce que Severus Rogue n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer aux premières années : "il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni d'incantations idiotes dans ce cours". Et les cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves rouspétaient à chaque nouvelles années qu'il était temps qu'ils apprennent à lier la magie avec les potions qu'ils réalisaient. Ce qui n'était pas aux goûts du directeur de maison des Serpentards qui s'acharnait à punir chaque éléments perturbateurs. Seulement, il pouvait arriver que dans certaines classes comme dans cette dernière qu'il n'y en avait pas. Chose que ne supportait pas le pire professeur de cette école ; il était indéniable qu'afin d'éviter de perdre patience il lui fallait enlever des points. Et ce n'était sûrement pas les petits nouveaux que ça dérangeraient, après tout il était de notoriété publique que Severus Rogue n'était pas tendre avec les Gryffondors. C'est bien ce que Juliet apprit à ses dépends à sa première heure de cours. D'ailleurs, son père allait la "tuer" enfin façon de parler mais elle était certaine qu'elle allait se prendre un sacré savon et devant toute l'école en plus. C'était loin d'être le pied d'être la fille d'un professeur, se prit-elle à penser.

"Juliet, ce n'est pas le moment de révasser ! Le cours se termine dans cinq minutes, on devrait déjà se dépêcher de ranger les ingrédients que nous n'avons pas utiliser à leur place puis aller laver les ustensiles dans l'évier au fond de la classe, bouge-toi ! S'écria Ginny pas trop fort, de peur de se mettre dans l'embarras si jamais Rogue l'avait entendu.

\- Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Si tu savais combien j'ai honte...

Ginny l'interrompit :

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte devant ton père, si tu veux je pourrais prendre ta défense et lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ginny ! Là n'est pas le problème, mon père n'approuvera pas de m'être permise de me montrer insolente alors qu'il est lui-même professeur ici.

\- Je crois sincèrement que tu juges bien sévèrement ton père si je puis me permettre.

\- Eh bien tu juges mal, s'emporta Juliet. Elle prit ses affaires et son sac, se tourna en direction de la porte alors que retentissait la sonnerie.

Bien entendu, le comportement de Juliet ne blessa nullement Ginny. Elle s'était attendue à toutes sortes de réactions mais pas à celle-là. Il faut dire que Ginny était habituée aux affrontements dans sa famille avec une telle fratrie. Cependant, ses frères n'auraient pas fuit devant ses assauts au contraire ils lui seraient rentrer dedans. Ginny n'avait pas suffisamment de jugeote à son âge pour comprendre les réactions de la gente féminine. Élevée comme un garçon, elle ne s'était jamais sentie proche des filles de son année, peut-être qu'avec Juliet ça changerait...

Alors qu'elle replaçait les ingrédients que Juliet avait laissé à leur place habituelle, Ginny se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune garçon qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle partageait un cours avec les Serdaigles. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais fais attention aux autres élèves qui l'entourait sûrement parce qu'à l'époque de sa première année, elle avait autre chose en tête notamment un certain journal relié de cuir noir. Le jeune garçon en question la fixa soudainement :

"C'est bien toi la jeune rousse que l'on a retrouvé dans la chambre des secrets ? Ginevra Weasley si je me souviens bien ?

Ginny le fixa à son tour avec de grands yeux ronds, elle qui pensait que l'année dernière personne ne s'était aperçue de sa présence à Poudlard. Eh bien, il s'avérait qu'elle s'était trompée. Affreusement gênée par sa demande, elle remit une mèche de cheveux à sa place puis répondit :

\- Très bonne mémoire, en effet ! Et toi, tu es... ? Ginny semblait réfléchir à propos de son identité.

\- Luke Carlton et voici ma co-équipière Luna Lovegood."

Il désigna du menton une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds bébés et aux yeux bleus globuleux qui rangeait ses affaires dans son drôle de sac à bandoulière. Quand elle releva la tête, elle fit un grand sourire en direction de Ginny. Et avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de lui retourner son geste, le professeur Rogue leurs ordonna de déguerpir au plus vite. Ce qu'ils firent avec empressement.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Severus Rogue soupira et se dirigea vers la seule table du fond, celle où se trouvait Tristan. Ce dernier attendait sagement en siflottant et Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sentir les souvenirs le submerger. Il se souvenait parfaitement de Sirius Black et de son air insolent. Il avait l'impression de voir le passé ressurgir devant ses yeux. C'était impressionnant de constater à quel point son fils lui ressemblait, le fils de ce traître. Comment avait-il pu trahir sa Lily ? La seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Si jamais il lui mettait la main dessus il lui ferait payer. Ça, il se le jura...

"Black.

\- Non c'est Disraeli, professeur.

\- C'est pourtant bel et bien le nom de votre père. Sirius Black. Il était dans la même promotion que moi. Sauf que j'étais à Serpentard...

\- Et qu'il était à Gryffondor ! Tristan le défia des yeux. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, loin de là.

\- Je ne vous ai pas permit de m'interrompre, Black.

\- Et moi, je ne vous ai pas permit de parler de mon père.

\- Si je me fie aux rumeurs, votre mère est injoignable pour le moment. Elle doit être partie à la recherche du fugitif qui vous sert de père !

\- J'ai dit...

\- Black, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Ce n'est pas vous qui dirigez ici. Vous êtes dans ma classe et sous ma responsabilité. C'est moi qui donne les ordres et j'exige que vous la fermiez. C'est compris !

\- Oui. Tristan baissa la tête. Il avait honte d'admettre qu'il avait tort.

\- Oui qui ?

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Bien. Je disais donc que pour le moment je ne peux pas prévenir votre mère de votre effroyable comportement. Et il serait judicieux que je n'en fasse pas part à votre arrière grand-père qui comme vous le savez pertinemment est le directeur de cette école. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

\- Parce que contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas un salaud. Et j'ai entendu dire que vous n'étiez pas en très bon terme. Ce qui n'excuse en rien votre comportement. Vous viendrez me voir chaque lundi soir à partir de 20h dans mon bureau pendant un mois. Vous m'aiderez à corriger mes copies. Maintenant, sortez et allez retrouver vos petits camarades. J'ai un cours à préparer, moi.

Tristan ne se le fît pas dire deux fois, il partit rejoindre le reste de sa classe.


	5. Chap 4 : Associable ou pas ?

Il avait fallu à Tristan un bon quart d'heure pour se rendre dans les cachots malgré sa visite du mois d'août. À vrai dire, il était nécessaire de passer plusieurs années au château avant d'en connaître les moindres recoins. Et si l'on voulait se rendre en cours à l'heure, il fallait prendre en considération le temps du trajet. Ce que n'avait pas fait Tristan, trop heureux de se lever à la dernière minute et de profiter d'un peu de solitude. Il n'était pas particulièrement bavard, il faut dire que ses innombrables voyages avec sa mère pour seule compagne l'avait rendu solitaire. Seule la présence de Juliet qui avait égaillé ses étés à la campagne dans le sud de la France lui avait permis de se sociabiliser. Il s'était bien fait un ami ou deux dans le vaste monde qui fut le sien jusqu'à ses onze ans. Mais Saule et Cook restaient surtout des connaissances épistolaires avec qui il échangeait souvent afin de rendre sa vie moins monotone. Alors, il était évident que de voir autant de mondes autour de lui pouvait-être pesant. Sa mère l'avait prévenu pourtant, qu'il lui faudrait s'ouvrir aux autres et que grâce à ça il passerait les plus belles années de sa vie à Poudlard. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait empêcher les regrets de s'insinuer en lui comme le poison le ferait dans ses veines. Et cette impression d'abandon n'était pas prête de s'en aller avant longtemps. C'est pourquoi, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire le con en arrivant en retard en cours de Potion. Il avait un besoin d'attention qui dépassait l'entendement de beaucoup de personnes. Mais ce n'était pas la compassion qu'il recherchait dans le regard des autres. Cependant, il avait bien vu cette dernière dans les yeux de Rogue ce matin là. Comment Rogue pouvait éprouver de la compassion à son sujet alors qu'il détestait son père ? C'était un mystère qu'il allait résoudre coûte que coûte.

Il arriva bientôt dans un couloir qui lui était inconnu où il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un grand tableau représentant une vaste étentue d'herbe. Il avait suivi un chemin sans réfléchir où il allait perdu dans ses réflexions. Comme il n'avait pas cours avant deux heures, il préférerait s'aventurer dans les couloirs sombres du château plutôt que de devoir affronter les autres. Il s'assurerait que Juliet allait bien au prochain cours. En effet, il l'avait vu s'enfuir à la va vite des cachots comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de répondre ainsi à un professeur ? Juliet avait hérité de la douceur de son père ainsi que de sa sagesse, ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. C'est elle en plus qui l'avait résonné la veille quand il s'était tiré du bureau directorial après l'esclandre qu'il avait engendré en répondant de la sorte à son arrière grand-père qui était également le directeur de cette école. Bien entendu, Juliet n'était pas une réplique parfaite de ses préfets de parents. Elle avait des défauts comme la plupart des gens. Et la susceptibilité dont elle avait fait preuve tout à l'heure était l'exemple le plus concret. Lui non plus, n'avait pas hérité du caractère facile de sa mère. Il n'avait ni sa docilité ni sa facilité à se concentrer dans le travail. Sa mère lui reprochait sa trop grande ressemblance avec son père qu'il n'avait pas connu alors qu'elle s'était efforcée de l'oublier pendant de nombreuses années... jusqu'à maintenant.

"Hey, mon petit vilain, que fais-tu sur mes nobles terres ? S'exclama le chevalier au catogan qui venait d'apparaître dans le tableau.

Tristan sursauta à l'entente de ses mots, non qu'il n'était pas habitué aux tableaux vivants, après tout il avait toujours vécu avec des sorciers, mais il détestait se faire surprendre comme présentement.

\- Mais d'où venez-vous chevalier ? Je ne vois pas votre noble destrier ! Poursuivis Tristan au courant des usages de la noblesse dont il faisait parti.

\- En voilà de bonnes manières, mon cher ami ! S'écria le chevalier tout fier. Il allait de nouveau prendre la parole quand Hermione se matérialisa devant eux.

\- Mais gente dame, je vous ai vu partir de mauvaises humeurs il y a cinq minutes de la classe de divination. Comment est-ce possible que vous apparaissiez soudainement ?

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien chevalier ? Vous semblez délirer, Hermione prit une voix affectée et continua le plus naturellement du monde. Je venais chercher Tristan.

Puis, elle attrapa ce dernier par le bras, le tira dans sa direction et ils partirent en saluant le pauvre chevalier qui avait l'air perdu.

\- Merci Hermione, de m'avoir tiré de là.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis là. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Ne te sens pas obligée de me tenir compagnie, commença Tristan qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant de bienveillance.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne fais pas ça parce que tu es l'arrière petit-fils du professeur Dumbledore mais parce que je le veux bien. Ça serait pour moi un réel plaisir que tu réussisses à t'intégrer. J'ai bien vu que tu avais du mal avec les autres. Ça doit-être difficile pour toi de te retrouver dans cette école alors que tu as passé ton enfance à voyager à travers le monde...

\- Excuse-moi Hermione, mais je n'ai pas trop envie qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort, tu vois, répondit-il.

Tristan venait de s'arrêter en chemin, il n'appréciait pas la tournure de la conversation.

\- Oh ! Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Excuse mon indélicatesse. Je ne voulais pas te froisser, plaida Hermione.

\- Je ne t'en veux aucunement, dit-il en brassant l'air d'une main. Il se força à sourire puis ajouta : Je n'aime pas trop parler de moi. Et puis, ça n'intéresse personne en revanche parle-moi de toi et d'Harry, tien ! Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes amis ?

\- Depuis la première année, on va dire que les épreuves nous ont rapproché Harry, Ron et moi. Ron me trouvait terriblement agaçante et je suppose qu'Harry aussi bien qu'il ait eu la décence de ne pas le dire ouvertement pour éviter de me blesser. Disons que le soir d'Halloween, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal avait fais entrer un troll des montagnes dans les cachots, et que ce dernier s'était naturellement dirigé vers les toilettes des filles où je m'étais enfermée pour pleurer. Harry et Ron m'ont sauvé la vie. Bien que l'initiative du sauvetage vienne sûrement d'Harry, c'est Ron qui a assommé le troll.

\- Incroyable ! S'exclama Tristan impressionné. Vous avez eu une chance inouïe de vous en sortir vivant. Quel sort a utilisé Weasley pour assommé la bête ?

\- Un wingardium leviosa, il a ainsi pu soulever la massu que le troll avait en main, répondit-elle.

\- Ingénieux ! Il n'a pas l'air si bête que ça Weasley, finit par dire Tristan légèrement moqueur.

\- Eh bien disons qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de réflexion sinon Harry se serait pris la massu en pleine tête haha. Et appelle-le Ron, s'il te plaît. Pour me faire plaisir.

\- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous contentez ma demoiselle. Tristan s'inclina comme l'avait fais avant lui le chevalier au catogan.

\- Merci noble chevalier ! Hermione s'exclaffa après lui avoir répondu du mieux qu'elle put, ce n'était point de ses usages de converser de la sorte.

Tristan la suivit dans son fou-rire et ils reprirent le chemin vers la grande salle tout sourire et de bonne humeur.

********************************************

La Grande Salle commençait à se remplir quand Tristan accompagné d'Hermione arrivèrent, on aurait pu penser qu'ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps vu leur complicité.  
Ravie de ce rapprochement inopiné, Juliet se joignit à eux dans l'espoir de retrouver le sourire. Elle avait croisé son père durant l'heure qui avait précédé et ce fut la douche froide. Apparemment, tout se savait très vite à Poudlard. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle l'avait déçus, ça Juliet ne pouvait se le pardonner. Elle, qui comptait se rapprocher de lui, ça tombait déjà à l'eau... Dire que Ginny la trouvait dur avec son père, c'est bien parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas.

\- Eh bien Tris, je suis témoin que tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie ! Pas si associable que ça à ce que je vois. Commença Juliet un peu moqueuse, puis elle se tourna vers Hermione et la salua.

\- Et moi, je ne peux que constater ta mauvaise humeur, répondit Tristan. Tu as croisé ton père ou tu cherches juste à m'imiter ?

\- Très drôle, Tristan ! Et m'en parle pas, je crois qu'il n'a jamais admis que je ne suis plus la gamine qu'il a quitté en partant de la maison, continua Juliet.

\- En même temps, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de répondre à un professeur. Lui dit Tristan.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu as osé répondre au professeur Rogue. Hermione s'était permise de s'incruster dans la conversation. Elle était attérée mais également admirative envers Juliet. Elle avait fais quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire.

\- Oui, bon c'est vrai, c'était une erreur ! Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il m'a fait perdre mon sang froid...

\- Heureusement que je suis intervenu, sinon il ne t'aurait pas lâché !

\- Je t'en suis grée. D'ailleurs, il t'a dit quoi ce satané Rogue ?

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez fait perdre des points à Gryffondor ? Pas déjà ? S'exclama Hermione furieuse, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Vingt point, seulement Hermione, ce n'est pas la mort ! Elle aurait pu en perdre d'avantages si je n'avais débarqué à l'improviste, répondit Tristan.

\- Attends, est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on vient à peine de commencer les cours et qu'on a déjà vingt points de retard par rapport aux autres ? J'en ai pas l'impression et tu te permets en plus d'arriver en retard à ton premier cours de l'année. Il va vraiment falloir que tu te ressaisisses.

\- Tu me soûles Hermione, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Protesta Tristan avant de s'en aller furieux.

\- Si je m'énerve sache que c'est pour ton bien... Lâcha Hermione alors qu'elle le voyait s'éloigner.

\- Il va se calmer ne t'en fais pas. Je crois qu'il a un sérieux problème avec l'autorité. Commença Juliet. Ensuite, elle ajouta : Et je suis vraiment désolée pour les points de perdu. Je ferai au mieux pour me rattraper, je te le jure.

\- T'inquiètes pas, le professeur Rogue ferait sortir de ses gonds n'importe qui. Et je ne vais te blâmer alors que mon meilleur ami passe son temps à Poudlard à faire perdre des points à notre maison. Bon, je ne vais pas te mentir ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Mais si tu me promets de ne plus répondre au professeur Rogue et de te tenir à carreaux. Je t'en serai reconnaissante, déclara Hermione.

\- Marché conclu, répondit Juliet. Elle lui tendit la main qu'Hermione s'empressa de serrer. Alors c'est vrai toutes ces rumeurs à propos d'Harry ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Lui demanda Hermione.

\- Il paraît qu'il passe son temps à s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Ou bien c'est les ennuis qui me trouvent, plaisanta Harry. Il venait d'arriver, Ron à ses côtés.

\- Vous venez on va manger, j'ai la dalle ! Finit par dire Ron.

Harry et Juliet explosèrent de rire de concert. Quant à Hermione, elle leva les yeux au ciel devant l'impatience de son ami de toujours. Ils se dirigèrent en direction de leur tablée avant de s'asseoir chacun sur une chaise autour de la grande table.

Ginny les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard :

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda t-elle à Juliet."

Cette dernière répondit par l'affirmative. Le repas commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour tout le monde.

Enfin, sauf pour Tristan qui continuait d'hanter les couloirs à la recherche d'une quelconque consolation...


	6. Chap 5 : Le sinistros

Le déjeuner avait commencé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes quand Juliet se rendit compte que la bonne ambiance du tout début s'était rompue. Elle interrogea Hermione qui lui répondit simplement :

« Ron a cru voir un sinistros dans les feuilles de thés du professeur Trelawney, apparemment il s'agit d'un très mauvais présage.

\- Oh ! Je vois, ma mère m'a raconté que Sybille Trelawnay a inventé des milliers de prophéties mais qu'il y en a qu'une seule qui ne s'est jamais réalisée. Par contre, ma mère n'a jamais voulu me préciser laquelle.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, précisa Hermione. Je n'aime pas l'idée de ne pas être aux commandes de ma vie.

Ron se crispa en entendant cette réplique, il avait l'impression qu'Hermione ne le prenait pas au sérieux encore une fois. Et pendant qu'il remplissait son assiette à l'aide de sa fourchette, il se tourna vers Harry :

\- Tu n'as jamais vu de grand chien noir, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il, à voix basse et d'un ton grave.

\- Si, répondit Harry. J'en ai vu un le soir où je suis parti de chez les Dursley.

Ron laissa tomber sa fourchette.

\- Mais quel maladroit tu fais, Ron ! S'exclama Ginny, elle avait rarement vu son frère aussi livide.

\- Tu ne te souviens dont pas ?

Ginny paraissait surprise, mais de quoi pouvait dont parler son frère ?!

\- C'est sans doute un chien errant, les interrompit Hermione très calme.

Ron regarda Hermione comme si elle était devenue folle.

\- Hermione, si Harry a vu un sinistros, c'est... c'est très mauvais signe, dit-il. Un jour, mon... mon oncle Bilius en a vu un et il est mort vingt-quatre heures plus tard !

\- Simple coïncidence, répliqua Hermione d'un ton léger en se versant un peu de jus de citrouille.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'indigna Ron qui commençait à se mettre en colère. La plupart des sorciers sont terrifiés par les sinistros !

\- Voilà l'explication, répondit Hermione d'un air docte. Quand ils voient le sinistros, ils meurent de peur. Le sinistros n'est pas un présage, c'est la cause de la mort ! Et Harry est toujours avec nous parce qu'il n'est pas assez stupide pour se dire « Puisque j'en ai vu un, je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer six pieds sous terre ! ». N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry détestait devoir prendre parti entre ses deux meilleurs amis, mais il devait avouer qu'Hermione avait de biens meilleurs arguments que Ron. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre en cherchant bien ses mots ; Ginny choisit ce moment pour intervenir et aider Harry à s'en sortir par la même occasion.

\- Ron stop ! Et calme-toi. La divination c'est très vague. Comme dirait Hermione, tout ça, ce sont des devinettes et rien de plus.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ? Tu n'es qu'en deuxième année, tu n'en fais même pas ! Répondit Ron, outré de se faire remettre à sa place par sa petite sœur qui semblait avoir plus de jugeote que lui.

\- Ce que voulait dire Ginny, commença Juliet, c'est que la divination est une matière nébuleuse tandis que l'arithmancie ça c'est une matière fascinante !

Elle avait réussi à régler le confit avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch ! Hermione que la matière « arithmancie » avait interpellé, se tourna vers Juliet d'un air intéressé. Elle l'admirait, très étonnée qu'une fille de son âge en sache autant sur cette matière qu'elle venait de découvrir quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Comment en sais-tu autant sur l'arithmancie ? Vraiment, tu m'impressionnes...

\- A vrai dire, ma mère était langue de plomb, dit Juliet. Elle a dû étudier longuement l'arithmancie pour en connaître les moindres rouages. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je passais une longue partie de mon temps à essayer de déchiffrer ses travaux.

\- Incroyable, s'exclama Hermione joyeusement. Il paraît que les chercheurs allient les runes et l'arithmancie dans un langage bien à eux afin qu'on ne puisse pas les comprendre.

\- Tu as absolument raison, j'ai seulement su déchiffrer le fonctionnement de l'arithmancie. Ce qui est déjà pas mal...

Pendant ce temps-là, Tristan s'était dirigé vers le parc de Poudlard. L'air frais de la campagne lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il allait pouvoir réfléchir en paix, seul, devant l'éternité qui se présentait à lui. Plus il y pensait et plus il se disait qu'Hermione avait eu raison de le réprimander. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de lui nuire, pour une fois qu'il se faisait une amie il fallait qu'il gâche tout...

Ses relations avec la gente féminine ne se résumaient qu'à sa propre mère, sa marraine Jane et Juliet. Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas rendu l'appareil à Juliet, quand elle allait mal pas plus tard que ce matin. Quel égoïste, il faisait ! Il commençait à comprendre l'apriori des gens à son égard. S'il voulait passer sa scolarité à Poulard dans de bonnes conditions, il fallait qu'il change, qu'il apprenne à mesurer ses propos et à se contrôler. Cette nouvelle année allait lui réserver bien des surprises auxquelles il n'était pas préparé et pourtant il allait falloir qu'il se lance dans de nouvelles aventures. Sur ces dernières pensées, il s'installa sous un des saules près du lac. Le lac en question était immense, l'eau d'une couleur étincelante et Tristan se prit à penser que le calamar géant pourrait faire l'objet de formidables farces. L'idée lui avait même déridé les traits, il se mit à sourire en imaginant son père et le reste des Maraudeurs ensembles tentant d'inventer moultes formules et farces. Si seulement son père était là. Tristan ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait-être exaucé en si peu de temps. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'un grand chien noir apparut dans son champs de vision. Il ne fît pas le rapprochement, malheureusement. Néanmoins, il se rappela une chose bien connue dans le monde des sorciers : il venait d'apercevoir le sinistros ! Ni une, ni deux, il se mît à courir en direction du château.

Quand Tristan poussa les portes de la Grande Salle, il remarqua qu'elle se vidait de plus en plus. L'heure du déjeuner était sur le point de se terminer. Tristan s'installa donc en vitesse à la table des Gryffondor et prit de quoi se restaurer. Juliet, qui l'attendait depuis un quart d'heure, le laissa finir de manger avant de lui faire la conversation.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? J'imagine que tu as prît la direction du parc, à cette heure-ci il n'y a personne.

\- J'ai vu un sinistros, dit Tristan calmement en relevant la tête de son assiette.

\- Me dis pas que toi aussi tu es persuadé que tu vas mourir ?! S'exclama Juliet en se frappant le front du plat de la main en soupirant.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Ron, nous a fait une scène tout le long du repas en nous expliquant qu'Harry allait mourir puisqu'il avait vu un sinistros dans sa tasse de thé ce matin ! Je ne te raconte pas le débat endiablé avec Hermione. Ils sont fatigants ces deux là...

\- Je n'en doute pas ! D'ailleurs, où sont-ils allés ? Demanda Tristan.

\- En direction du parc, bizarre que tu ne les aies pas croisé. Ils ont cours avec Hagrid. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient ravis de l'avoir en tant que professeur, répondit Juliet.

Puis Ginny apparut, elle paraissait fatiguée d'avoir couru si longtemps. Son visage tacheté de son avait viré au cramoisi, et de son front coulaient quelques goûtes de sueur. Tristan devina rapidement qu'ils allaient être de nouveau en retard en cours. Ce qui n'allait pas plaire à Hermione, de ça il en était sûr !

\- D'où viens-tu si expressément, Tâche de Rousseur ?

\- Je viens vous... vous avertir que... McGonagall ne va pas tarder à arriver, dit-elle le souffle haletant. Ensuite, les idées remisent à leur place elle considéra la manière dont l'avait appelé Tristan. Jusque-là, il lui avait à peine adresser la parole et voilà qu'il lui donnait un surnom. « Quel étrange, personnage ! se dit, Ginny »

Ils prirent donc la direction que leur indiqua cette dernière. Juliet semblait amusée, elle chuchota à Tristan que ce surnom était drôlement bien choisi.

Ils arrivèrent pile au moment où la porte de la salle de métamorphose se ferma, Ginny en première rapidement suivie de Juliet puis de Tristan. Ginny, soupira d'aise, avant d'asséner trois brefs petits coups à la porte en chêne qui la séparait des autres élèves et de leur professeur. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Ginny se demanda si sa dernière heure était arrivée. Mais alors que Ginny pensait qu'elle allait recevoir une punition bien méritée avec ses nouveaux amis, elle ne remarqua aucunement le professeur McGonagall assit sous sa forme féline. Quant à Tristan, trop heureux d'échapper à une nouvelle punition, il répliqua :

\- Ouf ! C'était moins une. Vous imaginez la tête de la vieille McGo si on était réellement arrivés en retard.

C'est Juliet qui comprit dans un premier temps où pouvait bien se trouver Minerva McGonagall. Si Ginny n'était pas autant stressée et Tristan assez observateur, ils auraient remarqué la présence d'un chat en pleins milieu du bureau professoral. Au même moment, le professeur de métamorphose reprit son apparence normale sous les yeux admiratifs de tous ses élèves.

\- Vous êtes vachement douée, ne put s'empêcher de prononcer Ginny avant de mettre une main sur sa bouche.

Il faut dire que McGonagall n'était pas le genre de femme à exposer ses pouvoirs à tout bout de champs.

\- Oh merci pour ce compliment, Miss Weasley! Mais il serait peut-être plus utile que je vous métamorphose vous, Miss Lupin et Monsieur Disraeli devant le reste de la classe si l'un de vous arriverait peut-être à l'heure.

\- On s'est perdus, désolée, répondit Juliet.

\- Ou peut-être devrai-je essayer de vous métamorphoser en plan de l'école ! Vous n'en avez pas besoin pour trouver vos places.

Les trois élèves s'installèrent chacun à leur tour à une place de libre. Ensuite, McGonagall distribua aux trois retardataires un parchemin où étaient inscrites les consignes de leur première interro de l'année. Ils avaient une dizaine de minutes en moins que les autres élèves pour y répondre, alors il fallait se dépêcher. Ils sortirent de leur sac leur nécessaire à plume et des parchemins avant de noircir leurs feuilles d'encre bien décidés à rattraper les autres. Le reste du cours se passa dans ces conditions jusqu'à la prochaine sonnerie. Juliet, fut la première du groupe à quitter la salle, la majorité de la classe était déjà dehors. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis Tristan et Ginny la rejoignirent fatigués d'avoir tout donné. Il leurs restait encore deux longues heures d'Histoire de la Magie. Ginny les rassura en leurs expliquant que le cours de Binn's ressemblait d'avantages à un dortoir qu'à réel cours stimulant. Soulagés, Tristan et Juliet ralentirent la cadence jusqu'au cours suivant. Quant à Ginny, elle dut ralentir le pas afin qu'ils puissent la suivre mais elle était heureuse. Elle s'était enfin fais des amis./

Loin de là, à des centaines de kilomètres, il y avait un cottage dans lequel deux amies de longue date discutaient. Apparemment, dans "La Gazette du Sorcier" qui sortirait le lendemain matin, des informations circulaient à propos de Sirius Black. L'homme qu'elles voulaient à tout prix retrouver...

\- Si ces journalistes ont des infos, il se pourrait bien que Sirius se fasse attraper, disait Alexia une femme d'une petite trentaine.

Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond vénitien qui commençait à ternir avec les années, ses grands yeux bleus que quiconque connaissant ses liens de parenté aurait pu reconnaître, regardaient la femme qui était assise en face d'elle. Cette dernière avait les cheveux d'un blond cendré qui tirait sur le châtain, ses cheveux tombaient en de grosses boucles lâches autour de son visage tiré par la fatigue. Quant à ses yeux, ils possédaient la couleur exact de la pierre de jade. Elles portaient des capes qui empêchaient quiconque de voir ce qu'elles mettaient en dessous. Son interlocutrice lui répondit :

\- Bien sûr que non ! Sirius ne peut pas se permettre de faire tout ça pour rien. Et, il ne s'est jamais fait chopper à Poudlard. J'imagine qu'il a gardé ses réflexes. De même, son animagus lui permet de passer inaperçu. Il faut y croire, Alexia.

\- J'ai peur Jane, tellement. Et admettons que Pettigrow soit décédé, que pourrons-nous faire pour Sirius ? Demanda Alexia Disraeli qui perdait pied, plus le temps passait.

\- Je suis au regret de te dire que si jamais Sirius ne retrouvait pas Pettigrow, il passerait le reste de sa vie en cavale, dit Jane, elle aussi défaitiste.

\- Peut-être que Remus pourrait nous aider, non ? Demanda Alexia pleine d'espoir.

\- Il s'est détourné de cette voie il y a bien longtemps… La réponse de Jane aurait pu paraître assez énigmatique, cependant Alexia comprit où son amie voulait en venir.

Elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux dans le vague se remémorant de sombres souvenirs quand un soir l'une débarqua chez l'autre anéantie avec sa fille de 10 ans un certain jour de Septembre. Depuis cette soirée, Jane et Remus n'avait plus jamais évoqué leur passé commun, ni James et encore moins Sirius. Il lui semblait pourtant que Remus avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose dont il ne fallait pas parler, il n'y a pas si longtemps. De cela, Jane en était certaine… Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait-bien être ? Si seulement Remus acceptait de les aider… Sirius aurait alors sa chance !


	7. Chap 6 : Un épouvantard dans la penderie

C'était par une froide et grise fin de journée de Septembre. Le temps avait changé lorsque le soleil s'était couché : vent violent, ciel de granit, puis une pluie fine. Dire qu'il y avait à peine une heure, les rayons du soleil propageaient encore une douce chaleur qui allait bientôt disparaître. La tristesse telle que pouvait l'être une soirée d'hiver, nous étions pourtant encore en été. Hélas, les détraqueurs avaient recouvert d'un manteau de brume les collines environnantes.

Malgré les vitres étroitement closes, l'air froid et humide pénétrait à l'intérieur de la pièce où Remus Lupin cogitait. Il était plongé dans un lointain souvenir dont il avait gardé une certaine amertume. Le même que son ex-femme Jane Malloy avait évoqué avec Alexia Disraeli à mille lieux d'ici à peu de choses près au même moment. On pourrait se demander s'il s'agissait bel bien du hasard ou bien si la destinée avait choisi ce moment pour réunir ces deux âmes... désormais séparées.

 **FLASH BACK:**

 **La nuit avait recouvert le ciel d'un sombre ton que les étoiles hautes dans l'immensité ci et là éclairaient partiellement. Remus se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir là, chaque petit détails lui revenaient en mémoire. Telle que la manière dont la lune en croissant laissait entrevoir le commencement du salon dans lequel Remus venait d'entrer par la porte principale. Il était tard ce soir là, il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser sa femme et son enfant seules aussi longtemps. Mais dans des circonstances comme celles là, il n'avait pas pu pas voulu le choix ne le concernait en rien. C'était son cœur qui avait parlé au souvenir de ce qu'il avait été... il était une fois à Poudlard. Cela lui paraissait si loin et pourtant dix ans plus tôt quand Vous-savez-qui avait détruit la seule part de bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais connu, il s'était rendu compte de l'importance qu'avait eu Poudlard pour lui. Il y avait rencontré ceux qui étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis et sa femme, il y a vingt ans de cela. Et aujourd'hui, Harry Potter, le fils de ses défunts amis était à son tour entré Poudlard. Comme quoi, la vie recommençait son court une nouvelle fois, se disait-il.**

 **Remus avait pris la direction de leur chambre à coucher. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il prit conscience que Jane l'attendait depuis certainement un long moment. Il s'approcha à pas léger de sa femme qui semblait paisible enroulée dans un plaide sur le fauteuil au fin fond de la chambre. Le fauteuil en question reposait sur la grande baie vitrée qui agrémentait la pièce de lumière. La tête de sa femme se trouvait d'ailleurs sur cette dernière. La vitre était glacée cependant elle ne perturbait pas Jane le moins du monde. Avec cette délicatesse qu'il ne lui réservait qu'à elle, les mains de Remus s'enroulèrent autour de Jane qui se réveilla brusquement. Non pas que le geste en lui-même l'avait dérangé, mais les paumes toutes chaudes de Remus avaient eu raison de son sommeil.**

 **« T'as vu l'heure ? Comment se fait-il que tu rentres si tard ? Commença t-elle, ses yeux papillonnant légèrement le temps qu'elle s'habitue à la luminosité que la lune offrait à la pièce.**

 **Il parut réfléchir, il ne lui avait jamais fait de cachotteries jusque là. Néanmoins, durant un court instant il sembla se demander ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui révéler.**

 **\- Jade, mon chaton euh, il cherchait ses mots.**

 **\- Pas de ça avec moi Remus ! S'exclama t-elle.**

 **« Ce n'est certainement pas la journée propice pour me cacher quelque chose...»**

 **C'était délicat pour Remus, il n'avait pas envie de la faire souffrir en lui rappelant la mort de son meilleur ami. Alors qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à s'en remettre...**

 **\- Tu...tu...**

 **\- Bien sûr que je me souviens ! Cette date n'est pas anodine... Tu croyais quoi que j'allais oublier quand mon filleul entre à Poudlard ? Que j'allais oublier que je n'ai même pas pu le récupérer quand ils sont morts ? Si tu savais tous les regrets qui me guettent Remus.**

 **La colère avait laissé place à la tristesse, elle semblait perdue dans ses songes.**

 **\- J'ai rendu une petite visite à Albus après mon travail. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Harry est vraiment le portait craché de James sauf qu'il a...**

 **-...les yeux de Lily, termina Jane en fixant son regard dans celui de Remus.**

 **Puis, elle reprit la parole plus déterminée que jamais. Remus la regardait, incrédule, attendant avec patience qu'elle parla enfin.**

 **\- Ecoute, Remus. Je veux que tu me serres dans tes bras, plus fort que tu ne m'as jamais serré, que toute ta force s'imprime en moi.**

 **Lorsque Jane se leva de son fauteuil, Remus l'entoura de ses bras forts dans une étreinte qui la rassura. Elle savait que Remus serait prêt à encaisser ses erreurs. Parce qu'il se trouvait là avec elle et que plus rien ne comptait, rien hormis Remus et elle tendrement enlacés.**

 **\- Ecoute, Remus. Je voulais te dire... la petite fille que nous aurions eu tous les deux...**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu sais, je l'aurais bien défendu contre tout.**

 **\- Oui, Jade.**

 **\- Oh ! Je l'aurais serré si fort qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu peur, je te le jure. Ni du soir qui vient, ni de l'angoisse de la première guerre, ni des fantômes... Notre petite fille, Lunard ! Elle aurait eu une maman qui ne ment jamais et plus sûre que toutes les mères du monde. Tu le crois, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui, mon amour. Nous l'aurions aimé, autant que nous aimons Juliet.**

 **\- Oh ! Tu nous aimes, Remus, tu m'aimais, tu en es bien sûr, ce soir là ? Lui demanda t-elle en se blottissant de nouveau contre lui.**

 **\- Quel soir ?**

 **\- Tu es bien sûr que le soir où tu es rentré et que tu as appris que j'avais perdu notre bébé, que tu m'aimais encore ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais regretté depuis, jamais pensé, même tout au fond de toi, même une fois, que tu aurais plutôt dû m'abandonner ?**

 **\- Idiote. Je l'ai promis devant témoin, c'était pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.**

 **Remus embrassa le front de Jane avant de lui caresser les cheveux.**

 **\- Tu m'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aimes comme un homme aime une femme ? Tes bras qui me serrent ne mentent pas ? Tes grandes mains qui me caressent ne mentent pas, ni ton odeur, ni ce bon chaud, ni cette grande confiance qui m'inonde quand j'ai la tête au creux de ton cou ?**

 **\- Oui, Jade, je t'aime comme une femme.**

 **\- Je voulais te dire que j'avais été très fière d'être ta femme, ta vraie femme, sur qui tu as posé ta main, le soir, en t'allongeant près de moi, comme sur une chose bien à toi. Puis, Jane se détacha doucement de Remus, elle prit ensuite un autre ton. Voilà. Maintenant, je vais te dire encore deux choses. Et quand je te les aurais dîtes, il faudra que tu sortes sans me questionner. Même si elles te paraissent extraordinaires, même si elles te font de la peine. Jure-le-moi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire encore ?**

 **\- Jure-moi d'abord que tu sortiras sans rien me dire. Sans même me regarder. Si tu m'aimes, jure-le-moi. Elle le regarda avec son pauvre visage bouleversé. Tu vois comme je te le demande, jure-le-moi s'il te plaît, Lunard... C'est la dernière folie que tu auras à me passer.**

 **\- Je te le jure.**

 **\- Merci. Alors, voilà. Tu te souviens du soir où j'ai perdu notre bébé ?**

 **Rémus hocha la tête, attendant la suite.**

 **\- Quand tu as compris en voyant le berceau vide dans notre chambre pendant que je vomissais mes tripes dans le cabinet de toilettes accompagnée de Lily qui me tenait les cheveux.. Ton regard avait l'air tellement éteint. Je me suis prise à avoir du remord. Tu ne méritais pas ça. James, Sirius et Peter t'entouraient et te réconfortaient. Eux aussi étaient tristes du malheur qui nous arrivait. Puis nous sommes sorties des toilettes Lily et moi, je me suis précipitée sur toi en m'excusant gracieusement. Tu ne doutais pas un seul instant que je n'étais responsable en rien. Et pourtant, tu te trompais gravement...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tu veux dire que notre enfant est vivante ?**

 **\- Tu m'as juré de ne pas me demander le pourquoi du comment. Tu m'as juré, Remus. Je t'en supplie... D'ailleurs, je vais te le dire. Ce n'est pas ton enfant, c'est le mien. Et elle a onze ans maintenant. O, mon chéri, pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te tromper et James non plus. Ca n'était pas prémédité. Lily avait appris qu'elle était enceinte depuis peu et Albus leurs avait rendu visite quelques temps avant les fêtes pour leurs annoncer la prophétie qui visait Harry. Bien entendu, James avait seulement mis dans la confidence Sirius. Tu sais bien qu'à l'époque, on soupçonnait qu'un membre de l'Ordre nous trahissait. Finalement, c'est Alexia qui m'a mise au courant en m'avouant à demi mot qu'elle entendu son grand-père parler avec le professeur Trelawney. J'ai donc coincé James, le soir de Noël, quand je suis restée dormir au cottage des Potter. Il m'avoua qu'il ne m'avait rien dis dans l'unique but de me protéger. J'étais furieuse contre lui, alors il m'a prise dans ses bras pour me calmer. Et tout est allé très vite. Je ne vais pas te faire l'affront d'entrer dans les détails, Remus. Je n'ai jamais cherché à te blesser.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **Jane mît son doigt sur sa bouche, puis continua comme si Remus ne l'avait pas interrompu.**

 **\- Quelques semaines plus tard, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte. C'est là que j'ai commencé à douter. Plus les jours passaient et plus il me semblait que James était le père de cet enfant. J'avais si peur Remus, peur que tu me rejettes. Tel que l'avait fait Sirius un peu plus de deux mois auparavant quand j'étais revenue dans sa vie. On venait à peine d'officialiser notre relation. Alors, je t'ai fait croire que c'était notre enfant. Tu avais l'air si confiant, si heureux. Je ne voulais absolument pas te décevoir. Tu m'avais tellement apporté. L'Ordre me demandait d'être prudente en mission. Puis, au cinquième mois de grossesse je suis allée voir le gynécomage de Lily. Il m'a fait savoir que l'on pouvait voir le sexe du bébé ainsi que certaines caractéristiques. Ce que j'ai vivement accepté, voulant en savoir plus. C'est là que j'ai su que c'était une fille, que ses cheveux allaient être bruns. Et j'ai complètement paniqué, Remus. Ca me rendait malade. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle soit le portrait craché de son père. Je n'avalais plus rien, je maigrissais à vue d'oeil et dépérissais. Et tu as commencé à t'inquiéter toi aussi. Alors, tu t'es confié à Lily. Tu ne voulais plus que j'effectue des missions pour l'Ordre et tu voulais que je sois surveillée en permanence. Lily, m'a donc proposé d'habiter au cottage jusqu'à la fin de ma grossesse. James et elle étaient ravis de m'accueillir. J'ai accepté. Et quand James partait en mission, Lily m'interrogeait de plus en plus assidûment. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose me tracassait. J'ai finis par lui avouer en pleurant, ce fardeau était trop lourd à porter. Tu sais comment était Lily, elle ne m'a jamais reproché quoique ce soit et a gardé le secret jusque dans la tombe. J'ai finalement accouché le 26 juillet. Vous étiez tous en mission. Lily et moi avons rejoint notre appartement et elle a contacté ma cousine Marlène pour m'accoucher discrètement. L'accouchement s'est déroulé dans des circonstances atroces. Je n'étais pas prête à mettre au monde un enfant. Ca m'a déchiré dans les deux sens du terme. Enfin, quand après maintes poussées le bébé est sorti. J'ai pleuré les dernières larmes que mon corps retenait avant de m'endormir. Marlène est restée à mon chevet pendant que Lily déposait ma fille devant la maison de son ancienne meilleure amie moldu une certaine Beth Granger.**

 **Là dessus, Remus soupira, avant de sortir de la chambre à coucher. Jane, le regardait partir, hélas c'en était fini de leur mariage. Tandis que Remus parcourait les derniers mètres qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée, il entendit un léger bruit de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience de l'horrible vérité, sa petite Juliet avait certainement tout entendu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il soupçonna en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il vit les yeux de sa fille s'embuer à mesure qu'elle comprenait l'imminent départ de son père. Il souffla un ultime « adieux » à son unique enfant sans toutefois s'arrêter puis il transplana.**

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK/**

En y réfléchissant bien, Jane était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans la vie mais aussi la pire. Il l'avait profondément aimé et elle lui avait préféré l'un de ses meilleurs amis : James. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela en même temps. James et Jane avaient toujours été extrêmement proche depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Quand Sirius, Peter et lui étaient entrés dans leurs vies en même temps qu'ils entraient à Poudlard, il avait toujours soupçonné que James et Jane étaient une seule même âme dans deux corps différents. Puis Sirius était devenu leurs alter égo à mesure qu'ils grandissaient tandis que Peter et lui faisaient tout leur possible pour leurs ressembler. C'est pourquoi il avait tout accepté d'eux ; qu'ils transgressent le règlement, qu'ils deviennent des animagus non-déclaré, qu'ils s'en prennent à Severus Rogue... Mais cela en avait valu la peine, parce que ses meilleurs souvenirs c'est à Poudlard qu'il les devait. Sans la confiance de Dumbledore à son égard, il n'aurait jamais accédé à l'ultime bonheur qui avait été le sien durant les sept années qu'il avait passé ici.

Remus se souvint également de la recherche dont il s'était acquitté dans l'espoir de découvrir l'identité de la fille que Jane avait abandonnée. Il avait dans un premier temps cherché dans un annuaire qui pouvait bien être cette fameuse Beth. Après, maintes recherches plutôt foireuses ; il avait déduit qu'aucune Elizabeth Granger n'avait habité dans les environs de l'impasse du Tisseur dans une ville industrielle du nord de l'Angleterre. Mais, il apprit qu'une certaine Lisa comme elle se faisait appelé quand elle était plus jeune habitait dans un quartier similaire à quelques rues de l'impasse en question. Son nom de famille était Bennet et elle avait rencontré pendant ses études à l'Université de Médecine de Londres un certain William Darcy Granger. Apparemment, la jeune Lisa avait eu une fille a à peine vingt ans qu'elle avait prénommé Hermione. Au terme de ses études, elle avait épousé le Dr Granger et ils avaient ouverts un cabinet dentaire. Remus s'en était ouvert à ce sujet au professeur Dumbledore un an plus tôt. Ce dernier l'avait écouté, interloqué, et lui avait parlé de la jeune Hermione Jane Granger, qui étudiait en deuxième année dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor. Rassuré, Remus lui avait demandé de lui faire parvenir des nouvelles de la jeune Hermione. C'est comme ça qu'il apprit, au détour d'une lettre qu'elle avait été pétrifié. Il s'était alors rendu plusieurs fois à son chevet en espérant qu'elle se réveille rapidement. Quelques mois plus tard, Sirius s'échappait d'Azkaban et Dumbledore lui proposait le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Et c'est dans le Poudlard Express, qu'il avait fais la connaissance d'Hermione Granger et d'Harry Potter. Il fut très étonné mais ravis de les rencontrer en sachant qu'ils étaient déjà des amis. Comme quoi le destin faisait bien les choses parfois. S'ils savaient...

Malefoy ne revint en classe que le jeudi matin après le petit déjeuner pendant le cours en commun de Potions qui rassemblait les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Durant le petit déjeuner qui précéda le cours de Potion, Malefoy fit exprès de se faire remarquer comme à son habitude :

« Ca te fait très mal, Drago ? Demanda Pansy Parkinson, une élève de Serpentard qui aimait beaucoup trop la présence de Malefoy.

\- Ca dépend des moments mais j'ai eu de la chance malgré tout, d'après Mme Pomfresh une minute de plus et je perdais l'usage de mon bras. Se vanta Drago Malefoy en affichant la grimace de celui qui souffre avec courage. Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire mes devoirs pendant des semaines... »

A la table des Gryffondor, plus loin, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient entre eux :

« Ecoutez-moi cet idiot, commença Ron, il en fait vraiment des tonnes avec son bras !

\- Oui mais au moins Hagrid n'est pas renvoyé, lui répondit Harry.

\- Mais, il paraît que le père de Drago est furieux. Cette histoire n'est pas terminée... Hermione semblait soucieuse, cependant elle fut interrompue par l'un des élèves de sa maison qui s'exclama : « Il a été vu, il a été vu, s'exclama Seamus haut et fort.

\- Qui ? Lui demanda Ron.

\- Sirius Black!

\- Han ! Sirius Black ! Crièrent la plupart des élèves.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent du groupe à leur gauche qui examinaient la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione, prit le journal dans ses mains et lut rapidement le contenu avant de débiter à voix haute le nom d'une ville : « Dufftown, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici ».

\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il va venir à Poudlard ? Non ? Demanda Neville, inquiet.

\- Avec les détraqueurs à toutes les entrées, répondit Lee Jordan, les jumeaux Weasley à ses côtés.

 **-** Les détraqueurs, il leurs a déjà filé entre les doigts, il peut très bien recommencer, disait Seamus.

 **-** C'est vrai, Black peut-être n'importe où. C'est comme essayer d'attraper de la fumée, essayer d'attraper de la fumée avec les mains. »

Tristan, Juliet et Ginny se trouvaient un peu plus loin et écoutaient la conversation qui s'éternisait sur Sirius Black. Tristan n'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque que Sirius Black est son père et qu'il est innocent. Apparemment, personne ne l'aurait cru... Juliet, de son côté, regardait Tristan légèrement gênée. Quant à Ginny, elle frissonnait à l'idée que Black ne se trouvait pas très loin du château.

La table des Serpentard, était redevenue silencieuse, en entendant la nouvelle. Il faut dire que Sirius Black était reconnu pour être un dangereux criminel. Malefoy, quant à lui, fixait depuis quelques minutes déjà Harry qui sembla s'en apercevoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ?

\- Tu veux essayer d'attraper Black à toi tout seul, Potter ? Toi qui ne peux t'empêcher de jouer au héros, le nargua Drago.

\- Exactement, répondit Harry d'un ton dégagé.

Les lèvres minces de Malefoy s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais.

\- Si j'étais à ta place, dit-il tout haut pour que tout le monde puisse entendre, j'aurais déjà tenté quelque chose. Je ne resterais pas à l'école comme un gentil garçon, je sortirais d'ici pour aller le chercher. Il avait dit cela d'un ton tellement sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malefoy ? Dit Tristan d'un ton brusque.

Il venait de s'incruster dans la conversation.

\- Tu ne sais donc pas, Potter ? Répondit Malefoy, la question qu'il posa était rhétorique et elle n'amenait pas de réponses.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi ?

Malefoy laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

\- Tu préfères sans doute ne pas risquer ta peau et laisser les détraqueurs faire le sale boulot ? Dit-il. Mais si j'étais toi, je me vengerais. J'essaierais de le retrouver moi-même.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Dit Harry avec colère.

Mais au même moment, la sonnerie retentit.

Le professeur Lupin n'était pas là lorsqu' Harry et Ron arrivèrent à son premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils s'installèrent dans la classe, sortirent leurs affaires et commençaient à bavarder de choses et d'autres lorsqu'il apparut enfin accompagné d'une nuée d'élèves. Lupin eut un vague sourire et posa son cartable râpé sur le bureau. Il paraissait aussi miteux qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il avait l'air en meilleure santé, comme s'il avait fait quelques bons repas.

« Bonjour, dit-il. Vous voudrez bien s'il vous plaît remettre vos livres dans vos sacs. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques. Vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes magiques.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards intrigués et rangèrent leurs livres. Ils n'avaient encore jamais eu de séance de travaux pratiques en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il leurs désigna une armoire gigantesque dont l'intérieur faisait un bruit étrange.

\- Cela vous intrigue, n'est-ce pas ?

Les bruits à l'intérieur de l'armoire s'accrurent et les élèves la regardèrent légèrement inquiets.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il se hasarder à nous dire ce qu'i l'intérieur ?

\- C'est un épouvantard !

\- Très bien monsieur Thomas. Et quelqu'un peut-il me dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard ?

\- Personne le ne sait, commença Hermione.

\- Depuis quand elle est là ? Chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Harry.

\- Ils changent d'aspects à volonté. Les épouvantards prennent toujours la forme de ce qui nous effraie le plus. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si...

\- Si terrifiant, oui oui oui. Je n'aurais pas pu donner une meilleure définition, approuva le professeur Lupin.

Tout à coup, la porte au fin fond de la salle, s'ouvrit avec fracas. Tristan venait juste d'arriver en courant, il avait la respiration qui était très forte et haletante. Il reprit sa respiration difficilement puis s'excusa de son retard auprès de son parrain et professeur. Tous les autres élèvent murmurèrent entre eux, tandis que le professeur Lupin leurs expliquait la venue soudaine de cet élève de deuxième année.

« Tristan Disraeli fera partie de notre classe tout au long de l'année pour vous aider à progresser dans cette matière où il paraît évident que vous avez du retard.

\- Mais il n'est qu'en deuxième année, professeur ! S'exclama Drago, qui trouvait aberrant qu'un mioche d'à peine douze ans puisse les aider.

\- En effet, monsieur Malefoy. Mais il a un niveau probablement plus proche d'un septième année que d'un deuxième année dans cette matière.

Tous les autres élèvent fixèrent Tristan avec étonnement. Hormis le célèbre trio, qui avait bien vu de quoi était capable le protégé du professeur Lupin dans le Poudlard Express. Il avait réussi à mettre à mal un détraqueur alors qu'il avait à peine douze ans. Alors que tout le monde le fixait, Tristan se faufila dans la foule histoire de passer presque inaperçu. C'était sympa d'être sous le feu des projecteurs mais à petites doses, juste pour amuser la galerie en somme. Là, il avait plutôt l'impression que ses camarades le regardait comme s'il était une bête étrange doué mais trop. Il allait falloir qu'il se la joue modeste s'il voulait réussir à se faire des amis.

Puis, le professeur Lupin reprit son cours en main :

\- Heureusement, un sortilège très simple permet de s'en débarrasser. Nous allons nous exercer.

Les bruits à l'intérieur de l'armoire retentirent de nouveau.

\- Sans baguettes, s'il vous plaît. Après moi, Riddikulus.

\- Riddikulus!

\- C'est très bien. Puis il fit une pause avant de reprendre. Un peu plus fort et distinctement, écoutez Riddikulus !

\- Riddikulus!

\- C'est son cours qui est riddikulus, chuchotta Malefoy à ses deux gorilles.

\- C'est très bien. Mais c'était la partie la plus facile, en effet l'incantation seule ne suffit pas. Ce qui neutralise un épouvantard c'est...le rire. Vous devez l'obliger à prendre une forme que vous trouvez désopilante. Je vais vous montrez. Euh Neville voulez-vous venir s'il vous plaît. Allez n'ayez pas peur ! Venez ! Bonjour, Neville. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait le plus peur ?

\- Le professeur Rogue, dit-il tout bas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le professeur Rogue dit-il plus fort alors que les rires fusaient de ci et là.

\- Le professeur Rogue, répéta Lupin sous le coup de l'humour. Il fait peur à tout le monde. Vous habitez chez votre grand-mère, je crois ?

\- Oui monsieur, mais je ne veux pas que l'épouvantard prenne sa forme… Hésita-t'il.

\- Non. Rassurez-vous. Je veux que vous voyez ses vêtements seulement ses vêtements très clairement dans votre tête.

\- Elle porte un grand sac à main rouge…

\- Non, ne nous dîtes rien si vous voyez le sac nous le verrons. Maintenant, je vais ouvrir l'armoire et voici ce que vous allez faire : pensez au professeur Rogue avec les habits de votre grand-mère.

Neville le regarda avec des yeux indignés.

\- Vous pouvez le faire ?

Neville approuva.

\- Préparez votre baguette : un, deux, trois.

Un bouquet d'étincelles, jailli de l'extrémité de la baguette de Lupin, vint frapper la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Le nez crochu, l'air menaçant, le professeur Rogue sortit aussitôt de la penderie en fixant Neville d'un regard flamboyant.

Neville recula d'un pas, sa baguette brandie et remua les lèvres sans parvenir à prononcer la moindre parole. Rogue s'avança vers lui en cherchant sa baguette magique dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier.

\- R…R…Riddikulus ! Dit Neville d'une petite voix aiguë.

Il y eut alors le bruit semblable à un claquement de fouet. Rogue trébucha et se retrouva soudain avec une longue robe ornée de dentelles vertes, un grand chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé mangé aux mites et un énorme sac cramoisi qu'il tenait à la main.

Un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la salle de classe.

\- Formidable Neville, formidable, incroyable ! Très bien, je vous remercie Neville.

L'épouvantard hésita, visiblement déconcerté et le professeur Lupin appela alors :

\- Parvati ! A vous !

Parvati s'approcha, l'air décidé. Rogue se tourna vers elle, il y eut un nouveau claquement et un énorme serpent apparut à sa place. Le serpent sifflait et s'avançait sinueusement, Parvati leva son bras raide et « Riddikulus », s'exclama-t-elle.

Le serpent se métamorphosa en un clown dans une boite qui penchait doucement.

\- Ron, à vous ! Lança le professeur Lupin.

Clap ! Des hurlements retentirent. Une araignée géante d'un mètre quatre-vingts de haut, couverte de poils répugnants, s'avança vers Ron en faisant cliqueter ses grosses pinces menaçantes. Pendant un instant, Harry crut que Ron était paralysé par la terreur, mais :

\- Riddikulus ! Hurla Ron.

Les pattes de l'araignée se retrouvèrent avec des patins à roulettes et glissèrent drôlement dans tous les sens.

\- Vous voyez, très bien ! Magnifique, tout simplement magnifique, un très grand moment ! S'exclama Lupin, d'excellente humeur.

Puis Tristan s'avança et le clown se mit à tourner plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant de prendre la forme d'une femme sur le sol.

Le professeur Lupin, reconnut Alexia Disraeli, la propre mère du jeune Tristan. Il l'encouragea. Et ce dernier finit par lancer un : « Riddikulus ».

Tous les élèves avaient eu le souffle coupé en voyant la plus grande peur de leur camarade. Il avait peur de voir disparaître un être cher.

Enfin, le tour d'Harry arriva. Et le pantin désarticulé s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry. Remus Lupin, n'était pas rassuré. On ne pouvait pas rire de tout et certaines peurs étaient plus néfastes que d'autres. Soudain, l'épouvantard prit la forme d'un détraqueur qui s'avança vers Harry. Il eut à peine le temps de lever sa baguette que Lupin cria en direction du détraqueur : « ici ».

Une lune apparut enfin caché derrière quelques nuages, mais le professeur Lupin lança rapidement un : « Riddikulus » d'un ton presque nonchalant. La sphère argentée se transforma en un ballon de baudruche qui fila dans la salle avant que le professeur Lupin ne le rangea à l'aide d'un sort dans l'immense armoire.

\- Bien, je suis désolé. Euh, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Allez récupérer vos livres au fond de la classe. Le cours est terminé. Merci, désolé, désolé il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. »

Alors que la salle de classe se vidait, seul Harry restait immobile en pleine réflexion. Pourquoi le professeur Lupin l'avait délibérément empêché d'affronter l'épouvantard ?


	8. Chapitre 7 : La fuite de la grosse dame

Chapitre 7 : La fuite de la grosse dame.

En très peu de temps, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était devenue le cours préféré de la plupart des élèves. Seuls Drago Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard trouvaient matière à critiquer le professeur Lupin.

\- Regardez dans quel état sont ses vêtements, disait Malefoy à voix basse mais suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre lorsque Lupin passait devant lui. Il s'habille comme notre vieil elfe de maison.

Mais personne d'autre ne s'intéressait à l'état d'usure des robes du professeur Lupin. Les cours suivants se révélèrent tout aussi intéressants que le premier. Après les épouvantards, ils étudièrent les Chaporouges, d'horribles petites créatures semblables à des gobelins qui s'embusquaient dans tous les lieux où le sang avait coulé, les cachots des châteaux ou les champs de bataille désertés, attendant l'occasion d'assommer quiconque s'y perdrait. Des Chaporouges, ils passèrent aux Kappas, de monstrueux habitants des eaux qui ressemblaient à des singes couverts d'écailles avec des mains palmées avides d'étrangler les imprudents qui s'aventuraient dans leurs mares.

Tristan aurait bien aimé prendre autant de plaisir à suivre l'enseignement des autres professeurs. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas avec les autres enseignants dont la majorité des cours l'ennuyaient en vertu de son niveau plutôt élevé pour son jeune âge. Il avait essayé d'en faire part, dans un premier temps, à Remus avec qui les rapports s'étaient distendus depuis son altercation avec son arrière-grand-père ; Remus qui lui avait reproché sa façon dédaigneuse de considérer ses pairs, ceux de son âge notamment, qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir des cours de magie à la maison pour avancer dans leur programme selon leur bon vouloir. Il avait donc attendu patiemment que les semaines passent, tout en appréhendant chaque heure de cours passées dans l'atmosphère étouffante dans laquelle il avait le sentiment de se trouver. Juliet avait bien essayé de lui changer les idées, en l'intégrant parmi ses camarades. Elle avait noué pendant ces quelques semaines passées au château des liens avec certains élèves, notamment avec la petite Ginny Weasley qu'il surnommait Tâche de Rousseur. Pourtant, même si la compagnie de Juliet ainsi que celle de Ginny pouvait être agréable, il n'avait pas l'impression d'apprendre grand-chose tant et si bien que son niveau stagnait. Alors qu'Halloween approchait à grand pas, Tristan avait fini par prendre la décision de s'entretenir avec Albus Dumbledore à ce sujet. Cette fois, c'était sa dernière chance et il faudrait qu'ils donnent le plus d'arguments possibles et valables afin que le directeur de Poudlard puisse accéder à sa requête. Il lui paraissait désormais évident que ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire, Dumbledore refuserait de faire preuve de favoritisme en sa faveur, surtout pour éviter d'être taclé de népotisme par Lucius Malefoy qui était de loin l'homme qui favorisait à fortiori sa famille. Tristan prit donc la direction du bureau directoriale, en ce début de matinée, les pensées complètement parasitées par ses problèmes. Les couloirs de Poudlard lui paraissaient immenses à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination, c'était comme s'il avait l'impression que plus il avançait plus le chemin qui lui restait s'agrandissait. Faut croire que le château se jouait de lui, pensa-t-il. Tristan eut le temps de se remémorer le long mois qu'il avait passé entre ses murs lorsqu'il arriva devant les deux gargouilles qui gardaient le bureau directorial. Il s'empressa de donner le mort de passe avant que le mur d'en face ne s'entre-ouvre et que l'escalier en colimaçon commence à se soulever alors qu'il accélérait la cadence. Une fois devant la grande porte de bois sculptée, il frappa trois coups distinctement et entra. Le directeur de Poudlard était assis à son bureau le nez penché dans un long rouleau de parchemin. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête, puis il s'adressa à Tristan :

« En quel honneur viens-tu me rendre visite, mon garçon ?

Tristan s'avança doucement dans la pièce, il ne s'attendait pas à autant de bienveillance de la part du vieil homme. Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient adressés la parole. Il était reparti refroidi par la tournure de la conversation, enfin c'était peu dire !

\- J'aimerai vous parler, professeur, commença Tristan ne sachant pas trop comment s'adresser au directeur de cette école qui était également un membre de sa famille. Attendant l'aval du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Je t'écoute. De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Tristan ? Albus Dumbledore venait de relever la tête dans sa direction, plus intéressé tout d'un coup par le jeune homme qui l'avait interrompu dans sa lecture. Ses yeux bleus cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune pétillaient de malice.

\- Eh bien, je ne saurais par où commencer sans avoir l'air d'un petit prétentieux quémandant quelque chose, mais je m'ennuie professeur. Et, j'aimerai poursuivre le reste de l'année avec les élèves de troisièmes années. En effet, le seul cours où je me sens à ma place est le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que je partage avec eux. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et c'est avec discernement que j'ai pris la décision de venir vous parlez. Tristan avait dit cela d'un air anxieux, ses mains se tordant pendant qu'il parlait, signe profond de son mal-être.

Le directeur acquiesçait, la main gauche sous son menton, et ne tarda pas à lui répondre :

\- Appelle-moi, Albus, Tristan. Je sais que tu es un jeune homme intelligent et que tu es au courant que cette décision ne doit pas être prit à la légère. La décision qui s'impose a été mûrement réfléchis avec l'aval du corps professoral. Et nous en avons déduit que tu serais d'avantages à ton aise en cours avec les troisièmes années. Bien entendu, il va falloir que tu rattrapes les cours du mois de Septembre et de la première semaine d'Octobre que tu as loupé, et il n'y a personne de mieux qualifié pour cette tâche que la jeune Hermione Granger. » Quand il eut terminé, Albus Dumbledore fit de légères arabesques à l'aide de son index, puis un morceau de parchemin se matérialisa et se dirigea vers Tristan. Ce dernier le prit et lut les inscriptions qui y étaient inscrites.

« Chère Miss Granger,

J'espère que la surcharge de travails ne pèse pas trop sur votre humeur ! Je viens à vous, une dernière fois, afin de vous proposer d'aider le jeune Tristan Disraeli à rattraper son retard dans l'espoir qu'il soit rapidement apte à suivre tous les cours de troisième année. Connaissant votre tempérament, je ne doute pas que cette fameuse tâche ne soit assez ardue pour vous découragez.

Cordialement,

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. »

Tristan jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'endroit où se trouvait le professeur Dumbledore et le remercia chaleureusement. Avant qu'il ne quitte son bureau, le directeur ajouta :

\- Ne me déçois pas, Tristan.

La première semaine d'Octobre était passée à une vitesse, selon Juliet, qu'elle en oublia l'évidente satisfaction que la saison de Quidditch allait lui procurer. Sa mère n'avait pas arrêté de lui rappeler que les plus grands joueurs de Quidditch avaient fait leurs études à Poudlard à chaque fois qu'elles allaient voir un match. Juliet avait ressenti la passion de sa mère pour ce sport et elle s'était demandé plus d'une fois si le réel engouement de sa mère pour le Quidditch n'était pas plutôt le résultat d'une tout autre chose… Mais quoi ?

Elle avait accompagné Ginny chaque jeudi soirs à l'entraînement quotidien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ginny adorait regarder Harry voler et elle avait pris l'habitude depuis son plus jeune âge de soutenir ses frères pendant les entraînements de Quidditch. Bien que son obsession pour Harry, fasse beaucoup rire Juliet, elle ne ratait pour rien au monde un entraînement et de temps en temps Tristan leurs tenait compagnie.

Ce soir-là, Olivier Dubois, un garçon de dix-sept ans à la silhouette massive, convoqua les joueurs à la fin de l'entraînement. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans le son de sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressa aux six autres joueurs de l'équipe avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers les vestiaires glacés du terrain de Quidditch :

\- Cette fois, c'est notre dernière chance – ma dernière chance – de remporter la coupe de Quidditch, leur dit-il en faisant les cent pas. Je quitte définitivement l'école à la fin de l'année. Je n'aurai donc plus jamais d'autre occasion. Il y a maintenant sept ans que Gryffondor n'a plus gagné de coupe. Nous avons eu toute la malchance du monde – des blessures, l'annulation du tournoi l'année dernière…

Dubois s'interrompit, comme si ces souvenirs lui seraient encore la gorge.

\- Mais nous savons aussi que nous sommes indiscutablement la meilleure équipe de l'école, reprit-il en tapant du poing dans la paume de sa main, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard.

\- Nous avons trois superbes Poursuiveurs.

Dubois montra Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell.

\- Nous avons deux Batteurs, imbattables.

\- Arrête, Olivier, tu vas nous faire rougir, répondirent en chœur Fred et George Weasley.

\- Et nous avons un Attrapeur qui nous fait toujours gagner ! Continua Dubois, en regardant Harry avec orgueil.

Et puis, il y a moi, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

\- Toi aussi, tu es très bon, dit George.

\- Remarquable Gardien, approuva Fred.

\- La coupe de Quidditch aurait dû porter notre nom ces deux dernières années, poursuivit Dubois. Dès qu'Harry a rejoint notre équipe, j'ai pensé que ce serait dans la poche. Mais le fait est que nous n'avons pas gagné et que c'est notre dernière chance cette année d'y graver enfin le nom de notre équipe…

Dubois avait l'air si accablé que même Fred et George semblaient compatir.

\- Olivier, cette année sera la bonne, dit Fred.

\- On y arrivera, Olivier ! Assura Angelina.

\- C'est sûr et certain, ajouta Harry.

\- Hip Hip Hip, Hourra ! Firent-ils en chœur. Les huit joueurs se tapèrent dans les mains et s'enlacèrent montrant leurs joies.

Du haut des gradins, Juliet, Tristan et Ginny, les applaudirent à tout rompre. Décidément, cette année allait rester dans les annales, pensa Juliet, tout heureuse.

Les jours raccourcissaient, le temps devenait plus froid et plus humide, mais ni la boue, ni la pluie, ni le vent ne pouvaient décourager l'équipe et ses supporters.

Un jeudi soir, après l'entraînement, Harry, Ginny et Juliet, retournèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor, glacés, mais content du travail de l'équipe.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, ils trouvèrent leurs camarades en proie à une agitation fébrile :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry, à Ron et à Hermione qui étaient assis auprès du feu, dans deux des meilleurs fauteuils, et s'appliquaient à dessiner une carte du ciel.

\- Premier week-end à Pré-au-lard, répondit Ron en montrant une note d'information épinglée au tableau d'affichage. Fin octobre, pour Halloween.

\- Parfait, dit Fred qui était entré dans la salle après les deux autres. Il faut que j'aille faire un tour chez Zonko, je n'ai presque plus de boules puantes.

Juliet se laissa tomber sur la banquette où se trouvait Tristan en train de bouquiner, les livres qu'Hermione lui avait empressement prêté. Quant à Ginny, elle s'assit en tailleur auprès de la dite banquette. Elle sembla s'apercevoir que l'allégresse qu'avait Harry, il y a quelques secondes encore, avait soudainement disparu tout comme Hermione.

\- Harry, je suis sûre que toi aussi, tu pourras y aller la fois d'après, dit Hermione. Ils vont sûrement attraper Black bientôt, il a déjà été repéré.

\- Black n'est pas assez idiot pour tenter quelque chose à Pré-au-lard, dit Ron. Demande à McGonagall si tu peux y aller tout de suite, sinon, tu risques d'attendre encore longtemps.

\- Ron ! S'indigna Hermione : Harry doit rester à l'intérieur de l'école.

\- Il ne va quand même pas être le seul à ne pas venir, dit Ron. Demande à McGonagall, Harry.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Ginny prit la parole :

\- Harry ne sera pas tout seul, ni Juliet et ni moi n'y allons ! Ginny s'était levée, offusquée, que Ron ne tienne même pas compte de sa présence.

\- Mais c'est normal, Ginny ! Ils ne vont pas laisser des bébés s'aventurer hors des murs du château ! S'exclama Ron, en se tournant vers sa jeune sœur.

Piquée au vif, Juliet prit la défense de Ginny.

\- Tu parles, on n'a même pas un an de différence, commença Juliet, il n'était pas facile de la mettre en rogne, mais s'il y a une chose qui insupportait Juliet c'était qu'on lui rappelle son jeune âge. Elle ajouta, d'ailleurs Tristan non plus n'a pas le droit d'y aller alors qu'il est en troisième année, c'est juste une question de sécurité ! Là-dessus, Juliet mit la main devant sa bouche se rendant compte de la bévue qu'elle venait de commettre.

\- Mais quel est le rapport entre Tristan et moi ? Demanda Harry, soudain intéressé par la tournure qu'avait pris la dispute.

Tristan fusilla Juliet du regard, avant de s'en aller à grand pas. Il était furieux. Juliet partit à sa suite essayant de s'excuser dignement.

Le Trio d'Or, suivit le départ Tristan puis de Juliet les sourcils froncés. Quant à Ginny, elle prit la direction de son dortoir comme si de rien n'était.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, pour embêter Ron.

Le lendemain, Ron n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Hermione que son chat s'en soit pris à son rat. Il lui adressa à peine la parole pendant le cours de Botanique alors qu'il travaillait à la même table qu'elle, en compagnie d'Harry et de Tristan.

\- Comment va Croûtard ? Demanda timidement Hermione qui vidait dans un seau de bois de grosses cosses roses pleines d'haricots étincelants.

\- Il se cache au fond de mon lit et n'arrête pas de trembler, répondit Ron avec colère, manquant le seau et répandant ses haricots sur le sol.

\- Attention, Weasley, attention ! S'écria le professeur Chourave tandis que les haricots germaient brusquement sous leurs yeux.

Ce fut là les dernières paroles de Ron, en direction d'Hermione, qui peinait à ne pas montrer que les paroles de Ron l'avait touché. Seul Tristan, s'en était aperçut, et pour n'éveiller les soupçons de personnes, il passa une de ses mains sous la table qui partit rejoindre celle d'Hermione. Cette dernière le remercia discrètement.

Ils avaient ensuite un cours de Métamorphose, ils rejoignirent donc la file des élèves qui attendaient devant la salle. Plus ils s'approchaient de l'entrée de la salle, plus ils entendaient des éclats de voix. C'est Lavande Brown qui pleurait. Parvati avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et expliquait quelque chose à Seamus Finnigan et à Dean Thomas qui avaient la mine grave.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lavande ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète en s'approchant avec Tristan, Ron et Harry.

\- Elle a reçu une lettre de ses parents ce matin, murmura Parvati. Son lapin est mort, il a été tué par un renard.

\- Oh, pauvre Lavande, dit Hermione.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, sanglota Lavande d'un air tragique. Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ?

\- Vous ...

\- Bah le 16 Octobre, pourquoi ? Répondit à sa place, Tristan.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le professeur Trelawney ? « Ce que vous redoutez tant se produira le vendredi 16 Octobre. » Elle avait raison !

Toute la classe s'était rassemblée autour de Lavande. Tandis que Seamus hochait la tête d'un air sérieux, Tristan se détourna de la foule en soufflant comme un bœuf, cette fille à de ses lubies, pensa-t-il. Mais Hermione, qui aimait par-dessus tout comprendre le pourquoi du comment, hésita puis dit :

\- Tu avais peur que ton lapin se fasse tuer par un renard ?

\- Pas nécessairement par un renard, mais j'avais peur qu'il meure, c'est évident !

\- Ah bon… Il était vieux, ton lapin ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non… Sanglota Lavande, c'était encore un bébé !

\- Mais alors, pourquoi craignais-tu qu'il meure ?

Parvati, qui tenait Lavande par l'épaule pour essayer de la réconforter, lança un regard féroce à Hermione.

\- Il faut être logique, reprit Hermione en s'adressant aux autres élèves. D'abord, le lapin n'est pas mort aujourd'hui, elle a simplement reçu la lettre, aujourd'hui. Et elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à sa mort puisque la nouvelle a été un choc pour elle.

\- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, Lavande, lança Ron. Elle se fiche complètement des animaux des autres.

A cet instant, le professeur McGonagall apparut et ouvrit la porte. Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la salle de classe en se lançant des regards assassins et s'assirent de part et d'autre d'Harry sans s'adresser la parole. Tristan vint s'assoir à la place vacante à côté d'Hermione.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Tristan remarqua qu'Harry semblait dans ses réflexions. Il se douta qu'elles concernaient la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour essayer de convaincre la vieille McGo de le laisser aller à Pré-au-lard.

\- Un instant, dit-elle alors que les élèves s'apprêtaient à partir. Si vous voulez aller à Pré-au-lard, vous devrez me donner vos autorisations de sortie avant Halloween. Sans autorisation, pas question de visiter le village, alors n'oubliez surtout pas !

Neville leva la main.

\- Professeur, je crois que j'ai… j'ai oublié… dit-il.

\- Votre grand-mère me l'a envoyée directement, Londubat, l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall. Elle a estimé que c'était plus sûr. Voilà, vous pouvez partir, maintenant.

\- Vas-y, c'est le moment de lui demander, chuchota Ron à Harry.

\- Non, il ne faut pas… Commença Hermione.

\- Vas-y, Harry, Ron insiste.

\- Ca ne fonctionnera pas, laisse tomber, Harry. Ajouta Tristan.

Ron le fusilla du regard, puis il prit ses affaires et sortit rapidement de la classe. Hermione l'avait regardé partir, interloquée. Elle s'adressa ensuite à Tristan, dans l'espoir qu'il la suive :

\- Tu viens, Tristan ? On t'attend dehors, Harry.

\- J'arrive, lui répondit Tristan en lui faisant signe de partir.

Harry attendit que les autres élèves, hormis lui et Tristan, soient sortis, puis, un peu nerveux, s'approcha du professeur de Métamorphose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Professeur, mon oncle et ma tante ont… heu… oublié de signer mon autorisation, dit-il.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes carrées sans rien répondre.

\- Alors… heu… je me demandais s'il serait possible… Je veux dire, est-ce que je pourrai quand même aller à Pré-au-lard ?

Minerva McGonagall ramassa les papiers posés sur son bureau et répondit à Harry.

\- J'ai bien peur que non, Potter, déclara-t-elle. Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Pas d'autorisation, pas de sortie, c'est le règlement.

\- Mais, professeur, si c'était vous qui la signiez je pourrais y aller…

\- Je ne peux pas seuls les parents ou un tuteur peuvent signer comme je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, ça ne servirait à rien. L'interrompit, le professeur McGonagall.

Son visage eut alors une étrange expression qui ressemblait à de la pitié.

\- Je suis navrée Potter, c'est mon dernier mot !

Harry grimaça, cependant il ne put rien faire d'autre que de prendre ses affaires et de quitter la salle de classe sans un regard en arrière.

Entre temps, Tristan qui avait rangé ses affaires et écouté la conversation, se dirigea naturellement vers le bureau de son professeur. Cette dernière le regarda avec une certaine suspicion, depuis qu'il était arrivé au château Tristan avait la mauvaise impression que tout le monde se méfiait de lui en particulier ceux qui connaissaient son arbre généalogique.

\- Et vous Disraeli, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous veniez pour la même raison que monsieur Potter ? C'est non !

\- Mais, professeur et si je demandais l'autorisation à Remus. Je pourrais y aller ?

\- Les professeurs Dumbledore, Lupin et moi-même avions convenu que vous ne sortiriez pas de ce château tant que Black est dans la nature. Est-ce clair ?

\- Mais, professeur, ils vont tous se demander pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de sortir…

\- Ca ne concerne en rien les autres élèves, monsieur Disraeli. Maintenant, sortez !

Le jour d'Halloween, Tristan et Harry se sentirent complètement démoralisés lorsqu'ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, bien qu'ils fassent de leurs mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître.

\- On va vous ramener pleins de bonnes choses de chez Honeydukes, dit Hermione qui paraissait désolée pour eux.

\- Ouais, plein, ajouta Ron.

Hermione et lui avaient fini par oublier leur querelle, effacée par leur compassion pour Harry ainsi que par la nouvelle mission qu'ils s'étaient entendus à percer ensemble. Comme quoi, leur amitié surpassait des montagnes quand il y avait nécessité…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, dit Harry d'un ton qu'il essayait de rendre désinvolte. Je vous retrouverai au banquet. Amusez-vous bien.

Tristan ne prit même pas la peine d'ajouter quoique ce soit, le matin n'était déjà pas son fort quand il était de bonne humeur. Alors, quand l'humeur n'était pas la bienvenue il préférait se taire au lieu de risquer de blesser quelqu'un.

Ils les accompagnèrent dans le hall d'entrée où Rusard, posté à la porte, vérifiait que les élèves qui sortaient correspondaient bien à ceux figurant sur la liste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Harry ? Demanda Tristan.

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais sûrement retourner dans mon dortoir me reposer et qui sait ce que je ferais après…

\- Tu n'as qu'à nous tenir compagnie à Juliet, Ginny et moi. Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, bien sûr ? Lui proposa, Tristan.

\- Je préfère rester seul mais merci quand même. Répondit Harry, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Harry se retourna et lui demanda abruptement. Qu'est-ce que tu caches si soigneusement, Tristan ? Ron, Hermione et moi, nous finirons bien par le découvrir, soit en sûr ! Puis, il partit, laissa là Tristan pantois. Son secret était visiblement en danger. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Pendant que Tristan et Ginny jouaient à la bataille explosive, Juliet s'était éclipsée en direction du bureau de son père. Elle avait besoin de lui parler de quelque chose à propos de sa mère. Juliet prit donc la direction de la sortie, le tableau pivota lorsqu'elle arriva devant et elle franchit l'ouverture qui permettait d'accéder aux nombreux escaliers du château. Ils étaient encore beaucoup à se promener dans les couloirs, remplis d'élèves de première et deuxième années mais aussi d'élèves plus anciens qui avaient si souvent visité Pré-au-lard que le village avait perdu tout attrait à leurs yeux. Une fois arrivée au deuxième étage, elle se dirigea vers le couloir des appartements professoraux. Celui du professeur Lupin était tout au fond à droite, quand elle fut devant la porte, elle frappa deux coups mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle décida d'entrer dans l'appartement sans le consentement du propriétaire, après tout il était son père. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon, elle fut accueillie par un feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Juliet se rendit ensuite dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Il n'y avait personne, bien entendu, et ce dernier était étrangement en fouillis comme si son père avait cherché quelque chose sans avoir mis la main dessus. Elle s'approcha de l'immense table qui lui servait de bureau et se pencha sur ses notes. Néanmoins, rien de bien intéressait n'y figurait et Juliet décida de poursuivre ses recherches à son grand étonnement. « Chaque famille à ses secrets, essayait-elle de se convaincre ? ». Au bout d'un moment, son instigation déboucha sur une découverte plus qu'étonnante. « Mais que faisait le dossier d'Hermione dans le bureau de son père ? ». Juliet utilisa un sortilège qu'elle avait si souvent entendu dans la bouche de sa mère pour rapetisser un objet et le mettre dans sa poche ni vu ni connu ! Quand elle eut terminé, elle sortit de l'appartement discrètement et elle se dirigea vers le parc afin de se trouver un endroit tranquille afin de feuilleter sa trouvaille sans se faire remarquer. Le parc était presque vide d'élèves, elle entendit pourtant clairement la voix de son père ainsi que celle d'Harry. Longeant le parc, elle prit la direction du pont et plus elle se rapprochait, plus les voix lui parvenaient.

« Professeur, je peux vous poser une question ? Dit la voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'Harry.

\- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous ai empêché d'affronter l'épouvantard, c'est ça ? Je pensais que c'était évident… J'imagine qu'il aurait pris l'aspect de Lord Voldemort. Répondit son père.

\- J'ai d'abord pensé à Voldemort, c'est vrai, mais ensuite je me suis souvenu de la nuit dans le train et du détraqueur.

\- Oh, je suis impressionné alors ce dont vous avez le plus peur c'est de la peur elle-même, c'est une preuve de sagesse.

\- Avant que je ne m'évanouisse, j'ai entendu quelque chose, une femme, elle criait.

\- Les détraqueurs nous obligent à revivre les pires moments de notre vie. Ils tirent leurs pouvoirs de notre souffrance.

\- Je crois que c'était ma mère, la nuit où elle a été tuée.

Il reprit sa respiration : Vous savez, la première que je vous ai vu, Harry, je vous ai tout de suite reconnu. Pas à votre cicatrice mais à vos yeux, vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Oui, oui, je l'ai connu. Remus Lupin se détourna d'Harry et se positionna à son opposé, de l'autre côté du pont. Votre mère m'a aidé à une époque où les autres me tournaient le dos. Elle n'était pas seulement une sorcière extrêmement douée, elle était aussi d'une très grande bonté, elle avait l'art de voir la beauté chez les autres et peut-être même plus particulièrement quand la personne ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de beau en elle. Quant à votre père, il avait un certain – comment dire – haha, un certain talent pour ce qui était de s'attirer des ennuis. Un talent dont d'après ce qu'on dit, vous avez hérité. Il reprit sa place auprès d'Harry. Vous leurs ressemblez plus que vous ne le pensez. Avec le temps, vous verrez à quel point…

Juliet, se fit remarquer en toussotant. Son père la remarqua ainsi qu'Harry, ils décidèrent ensembles d'aller prendre une tasse de thé.

« La boutique de bonbons Honeydukes est super, commença Ron. Mais, le mieux c'est Zonko la boutique de farces et attrapes. On n'a pas eu le temps d'aller voir la cabane hurlante, on dit que c'est la maison…

\- La plus hantée de Grande Bretagne, oui je sais, le coupa Harry.

Harry, Ron et Hermione montaient les escaliers en prenant la direction de leur salle commune. La plupart des Gryffondor rejoignaient la salle commune au même moment. Un bouchon était rapidement apparut et aucun élèves n'avaient l'air de comprendre la raison de son apparition.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

\- Hum, Neville a dû encore oublier le mot de passe, répondit Ron.

\- Hey, s'exclama Neville. Le Trio d'Or se retourna, il était derrière eux depuis le début, sembla remarquer Tristan.

\- Oh, tiens ! T'étais là ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plaît. Excusez-moi, je suis préfet en chef, dit Percy.

Du bruit commençait à se faire entendre, notamment de la part des tableaux vivants.

\- Vous reculez tous, s'il vous plaît. Personne n'entrera dans ce dortoir tant qu'il n'aura pas été fouillé !

Juliet se faufila à travers les élèves, Ginny sur les talons : la grosse dame, elle n'est plus là !

\- Elle a été poignardé, ajouta Ginny.

\- Elle l'a bien cherché, elle chante comme une casserole, répondit Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas dôle, Ron. Reprocha, Hermione.

Le bruit qui retentissait des tableaux se faisait d'avantage ressentir. On entendit même, un bébé pleurer.

\- Du calme, il n'y a rien ! S'exclama Percy. Du calme, retournez dans vos dortoirs ! Disait Percy en voyant quasiment tous les élèves du château se rapprocher de l'accident.

\- Laissez passer, laissez passer, dit Rusard, la voix nasillarde.

\- Le directeur est ici, reprit Percy.

\- Ecartez-vous, ajouta Rusard.

Un instant plus tard, Albus Dumbledore écarta de son chemin les élèves et se rendit devant le tableau fissuré. La grosse dame avait disparu du tableau que quelqu'un avait lacéré avec une telle violence que des lambeaux de toile jonchaient le sol. Il toucha les parties déchirées, puis dit : monsieur Rusard, rassemblez les fantômes, dîtes leurs de faire le tour de tous les tableaux du château pour retrouver la grosse dame.

\- Inutile de faire appel aux fantômes, professeur. Commença Rusard, il fixait un tableau accroché un étage plus haut. La grosse dame est là, il montra de son index le tableau en question.

Han, firent tous les élèves. Ils s'empressèrent d'atteindre le bon étage.

\- Hey ! Où allez-vous comme ça ? Ralentissez ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois, Percy Weasley. Je suis préfet en chef ! Revenez !

\- Avancez, laissez-moi passer, écartez-vous ! Dit Rusard, en bousculant certains élèves un peu trop curieux.

Le professeur Dumbledore monta les marches de l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage suivant, ensuite il s'approcha du tableau et demanda : chère madame, qui a osé vous faire cela ? Le tableau représentait une savane ainsi que des hippopotames en train de brouter de l'herbe. La grosse dame se cachait derrière l'un deux.

\- Ohohoh, sanglota-t-elle. Il a les yeux du démon, atroce, et l'âme aussi noire que le nom qu'il porte. C'est lui professeur, celui dont tout le monde parle, il est ici quelque part dans le château. Sirius Black. Aaaaahhhhhhhh !

\- Condamnez, les issues monsieur Rusard ! Tout le monde se rend dans la grande salle. »

Alors que toute la cohue d'élèves prenait la direction de la grande salle, Harry s'était figé ainsi que Tristan. Hermione porta une main réconfortante sur Harry et le couva de son regard le plus doux. En même temps, Juliet s'était précipitée sur Tristan. Le regard qu'elle porta sur lui avait l'air inquiet, et si son père avait raison…

La nuit qui s'était installée sur le château, le rendait silencieux. Au loin les détraqueurs veillaient, mais à l'intérieur de Poudlard les élèves de toutes les maisons confondues étaient regroupés dans la Grande Salle, allongés dans un sac de couchages, profondément endormis.

Rusard avait fait le tour de Poudlard pour s'assurer que les élèves ne risquaient rien.

« J'ai inspecté la tour d'astronomie et la volière, monsieur. Il n'y était pas.

\- Oh, merci ! Répondit Albus.

Le petit professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, entra à son tour dans la grande salle.

\- Il n'est pas non plus au troisième étage, monsieur.

\- Très bien !

Enfin, le professeur Rogue, fut le dernier à entrer.

\- J'ai fouillé tous les donjons, aucune trace de Black, ni ailleurs dans le château.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il traîne dans les parages…

\- Un véritable exploit, vous ne trouvez pas ? Pénétrez dans l'école sans l'aide de personne sans même être repéré.

\- Un véritable exploit…

\- Auriez-vous une idée de la façon dont il a pu entrer ?

\- J'en ai beaucoup, mais toutes sont invraisemblable…

\- Vous vous souvenez sans doute, qu'avant le début du trimestre, je vous ai fait part de mes inquiétudes suite à la nomination du professeur Lupin.

\- Oh ! Aucun des professeurs de ce château n'aurait aidé Sirius Black à y entrer. Je pense que nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici et j'ai bien l'intention de renvoyer les élèves dans leur maison respective.

\- Et concernant, Potter ? Faut-il le prévenir ?

\- Peut-être, mais pour l'instant laissons-le dormir. Quand nous rêvons nous entrons dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à nous… Laissons-le nager dans l'océan le plus profond ou planer au-dessus des nuages les plus hauts… »

Tous les élèves dormaient, à l'exception d'Harry et de Tristan, qui pour une fois ne pouvaient pas trouver le sommeil pour la même raison.


	9. Chap 8 : La parenté d'Hermione

Dans les jours qui suivirent, toute l'école ne parla plus que de Sirius Black, chacun ayant sa théorie sur la façon dont il était entré. Hannah Abbot, de Poufsouffle, prétendit même que Black s'était changé en arbuste pour pénétrer dans le parc sans être vu. Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Juliet, qui passait son temps à se moquer d'elle en compagnie de Ginny, de Luna Lovegood et de Luke Carlton, sa nouvelle bande d'amis. Quant à l'inquiétante surveillance dont Tristan était l'objet, de la part du Trio d'Or, ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça. En effet, Juliet essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans le bureau de son père. Le dossier d'Hermione était constamment dans ses affaires sans jamais y toucher, comme s'il recelait un ultime secret qui aurait pu faire du/de mal à beaucoup de monde.

La toile déchirée de la grosse dame avait été décrochée du mur et remplacée par le portrait du chevalier du Catogan et de son gros poney gris, ce qui n'enchantait personne. Le chevalier passait la moitié de son temps à provoquer tout le monde en duel et l'autre moitié à inventer des mots de passe ridiculement compliqués qu'il modifiait au moins deux fois par jours.

\- Il est complètement fou, dit Seamus Finnigan à Percy. On ne pourrait pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Aucun autre portrait n'a accepté de reprendre ce poste, répondit Percy. Ils avaient tous peur de subir le même sort que la grosse dame. Le chevalier du Catogan a été le seul suffisamment courageux pour se porter volontaire.

Le chevalier était cependant le dernier des soucis de Juliet. Un jour, alors qu'elle délaissait la compagnie de Ginny, elle se rendit seule près du lac échappant au contrôle de plus en plus fréquent de son père, depuis l'incident. Une fois assise, sur le seul ponton des environs, elle se déchaussa puis mît ses pieds dans l'eau. Quel bonheur cela pouvait-il être, pensa t-elle ! Une simple chose, mais qui la transportait à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, chez elle dans le sud de la France. Elle se souvenait de sa mère qui étendait le linge pas loin de la rivière, de son père qui de temps à autre allait pêcher la truite. C'était le bon vieux temps ! Avant qu'il n'y ait une ombre sur le tableau, avant que son père ne s'en aille un soir de Septembre...

Juliet avait bien du mal à se rappeler cette période, comme si son cerveau refusait de se souvenir tellement cela lui était douloureux. Pourtant, la découverte du dossier d'Hermione dans le bureau de son père lui avait remémoré quelques vagues souvenirs. Notamment la lointaine dispute qu'elle avait entendu par bride "tu m'avais promis, Remus". Qu'est-ce que son père avait bien pu promettre à sa mère ? Et pourquoi était-il parti ensuite ? Juliet prit donc son sac en main et commença à fouiller à l'intérieur. Elle finit par tomber sur la pochette qu'elle cherchait, légèrement cornée. Là dessus, on pouvait apercevoir le portrait d'Hermione qui se mouvait. Elle devait avoir un an de moins, pensa Juliet. Ses longs cheveux châtains formaient de grosses boucles, elle avait également une large frange sur le front qui la rendait plus jeune. Juliet remarqua qu'Hermione ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard sur la photo et d'après ses suppositions Juliet se douta que cette dernière avait été prise dans l'infirmerie. Par la suite, Juliet jeta un premier coup d'œil aux éléments qui préfiguraient dans le dossier tels que son nom, son prénom et sa date de naissance : le 19 Septembre 1980 ; plus un certificat d'adoption annoté au même jour que sa soit disant date de naissance. Bizarre, pensa Juliet légèrement incrédule. Juliet était étonnée d'apprendre que Mr et Mme Granger n'étaient pas en réalité les vrais parents d'Hermione, mais une famille de substitution. Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle en parle avec Hermione. Après tout, c'était-elle la principale concernée dans cette histoire... Elle inspecta enfin son acte de naissance et c'est là qu'elle tomba des nues. Le nom de sa propre mère figurait dessus en tant que mère biologique. A la place du nom du père biologique, il y avait un point d'interrogation suivit d'un nom et pas n'importe lequel ; James Potter. Avait-elle bien lu ? Ce n'était pas possible, tout bonnement impossible, sa mère et le père d'Harry aurait eu un enfant ensemble à la même période que Lily... Elle croyait rêver, pourtant sous ses yeux il y avait la preuve irréfutable de l'affront qu'avait fais subir sa mère à son père. Voilà, la raison de son départ. Voilà, pourquoi sa mère se perdait dans ses souvenirs quand le quidditch lui en rappelait. Elle avait toujours aimé James, cela lui paraissait évident désormais. Mais pourquoi avait-elle épousé son père, alors ? Son pauvre père, il avait sans nul doute cru pendant des années au soit disant amour de sa mère à son égare. Il avait dû se sentir trahi mais pas seulement par sa femme, James aussi était responsable, son meilleur ami... Il avait toujours été là pour lui, durant toutes ces nuits de pleine lune. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu le trahir lui et trahir Lily par la même occasion ? Celle qu'il disait aimer depuis tant d'années...

Sur ces dernières pensées, Juliet senti son cœur se retourner et la montée visqueuse d'un liquide brûlant dans sa gorge. Elle ne se retint même pas, quand ce dernier s'évacua de sa bouche. Ensuite, elle remit ses affaires en place et se précipita en direction des toilettes les plus proches au sein du château.

Le temps empirait de jour en jour à mesure que se rapprochait la date du premier match de Quidditch. Mais depuis quelques temps, Juliet n'accompagnait plus Ginny aux entraînements et elle commençait à se renfermer sur elle-même. Ce qui inquiétait Tristan, qui commença à se poser des questions. _« Comme si Juliet était perturbée par quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un...»_ Sa raison lui suggéra que le comportement de Juliet avait changé dès le lendemain de la fuite de la grosse dame. Ce qui voulait dire que son père y était certainement pour quelque chose et qu'il était fort probable que Juliet en sache plus que lui. Ce qu'avait beaucoup de mal à tolérer Tristan qui devait en plus cacher ce lourd fardeau. Un soir, alors qu'il revenait de l'entraînement seul. Ginny ayant rejoint ses frères. Tristan retrouva la trace de Juliet qui parcourait la dédale de couloir le regard vide de toute substance. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un fantôme, sa jeune amie avait disparu derrière un masque qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quand il s'approcha d'elle, cette dernière sembla se rendre compte de sa présence.

« Tris, que fais-tu dont ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Ginny ? Commença t-elle.

\- Eh bien non, c'est toi que je cherchais, lui répondit Tristan.

Juliet croisa le regard du jeune brun aux yeux gris qui la fixait intensément.

\- Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi étais-tu à ma recherche ? Le questionna t-elle, légèrement gênée de s'être fait surprendre. Tristan la connaissait vraiment bien !

\- A ton avis, Juliet, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir quand tu vas bien ou non et là ce n'est pas le cas. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me cacher ?

\- Je ne te cache rien, voyons. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ta mère t'a confié quelque chose au sujet de mon père ? Jane est celle qui le connaît le mieux et ma mère a toujours pensé qu'elle lui cachait des choses.

\- A quels propos ?

\- Elle est la seconde à être arrivée sur les lieux après l'assassinat des parents de Harry. Ils ont dû émettre des suppositions, enfin c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

\- Tu n'étais même pas encore né Tristan. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu aurais fait à sa place. Et je suppose que maman a dû l'évoquer avec la tienne.

Non loin de là. Dans un célèbre pub à Pré-au-lard, deux femmes d'une petite trentaine bavardaient assises dans un coin sombre de l'établissement. Il faut dire que le débat était houleux, les deux femmes n'avaient pas l'air d'accord sur grand chose. Néanmoins, on pouvait remarquer une étrange complicité émanées d'elles. Comme si malgré les années, leurs différents, leur amitié demeurait inébranlable. La brune contrairement à la rousse ne pesait pas ses mots, elle se pencha davantage face à son interlocutrice et amie par la même occasion.

« Tu te rends compte ! Il n'y ait pas allé de main morte, Sirius ! Il s'y prend comme un manche à balais ce n'est pas étonnant que la Terre entière le croit coupable. Non mais t'imagines s'il était tombé sur Tristan ou même sur Harry...

\- Tu veux plutôt dire s'il était tombé sur Remus ! Répliqua la rousse, pragmatique. Calme toi et réfléchis deux secondes, s'il s'avère que Pettigrow est bel et bien à Poudlard. J'imagine qu'avec tous les élèves et les professeurs réunis ça ne doit pas être facile de se faufiler dans le château. Et connaissant Sirius et sa patience légendaire, il a simplement dû s'énerver lorsque la grosse dame l'a empêché d'entrer.

\- Alexia, ce n'est plus le bon petit samaritain que tu connaissais. Sirius a changé, il a passé douze ans enfermé à Azkaban. Est-ce que tu réalises ce que cela signifie ? Il n'a sans doute plus rien du Sirius que nous connaissions. La prison d'Azkaban te rend complètement barge.

\- Attends, es-tu en train d'insinuée qu'il a perdu la raison ?

\- Mais Alexia, ouvre les yeux ! Je pense seulement qu'il est resté seul pendant très longtemps et qu'à mon avis, il serait tout à fait logique de songer que Sirius ne se comporte absolument pas comme un innocent.

\- Mais il est innocent, bon sang ! S'écria la rousse qui commençait à perdre patience. Tu étais la première à décrier l'injustice de son enfermement.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, Alexia. Cependant, son comportement est nuisible autant pour lui que pour Harry. Et je ne parle même pas de ton fils qui doit-être légèrement perturbé.

\- Justement. Il était temps que je passe le voir, nous irons ce soir. Et nous repartirons le surlendemain après le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Albus a insisté pour que nous passions deux nuits à Poudlard. Il a sûrement quelque chose derrière la tête le connaissant.

\- Sans doute. Tu es certaine que je ne puisse pas rester ici ? Il serait déraisonnable que je croise Remus.

\- Jane, ça fait deux ans que vous vous êtes quittés sans jamais vous reparler. Il serait peut-être temps de mettre les désagréments de chacun sur le côté et de pouvoir se parler franchement. Ne serait-ce que pour Sirius ?

\- Il ne m'a pas cru quand je lui disais que Sirius était innocent ! Il me répétait sans cesse que j'avais cru le connaître mais qu'en fait son vrai lui s'est révélé le soir où il a failli tuer Servilus. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui en parler.

\- Au contraire, je pense qu'il serait bénéfique que vous vous revoyez. D'ailleurs, il se peut qu'avec nos deux avis tranchés sur la question, il change d'opinion et se rallie à notre cause.

\- Et il se pourrait qu'il ait retrouvé la carte...

Pendant que Jane Malloy et Alexandria Disraeli règlaient l'addition et s'en allaient en direction du château, leurs enfants respectifs reprenaient la conversation là où ils en étaient.

\- Si ce n'est pas ça, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? La questionna Tristan en la tenant par les épaules. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

Juliet avait l'air de peser le pour et le contre, il vit cependant ses traits se détendre et elle finit par acquiescer.

\- J'ai fait une découverte importante... Tu ne vas pas me croire...»

Alors que le jeune Tristan s'apprêtait à répondre, sa mère apparut dans la dédale de couloir qui composait le château. Elle était apparemment enchantée de le voir, ça se lisait sur son visage, pensa t-il. Elle accéléra le pas puis l'enlaça et le serra très fort contre son cœur. Tristan se sentait enfin rassuré. Sa mère avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur lui, une véritable bonne fée. Quand il la relâcha, il vit sa tante Jane prendre dans ses bras Juliet visiblement ravie de cette intrusion. Une fois les embrassades terminées, ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines du château où les elfes de maison les attendaient avec un succulent repas.

Ils longèrent la Grande Salle puis prirent l'escalier qui les mena dans un sinistre passage souterrain avant de découvrir un large couloir aux murs de pierre, brillamment éclairé par des torches et décoré de tableaux aux couleurs éclatantes qui représentaient surtout des victuailles. Jane fut la première à se diriger instinctivement vers le tableau du fond où figurait une immense coupe en argent débordante de fruits.

« Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrompit Juliet, en voyant sa mère sortir sa baguette et la pointer devant le dit tableau.

\- J'ouvre le passage en chatouillant les fruits devant toi. Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé du passage qui mène aux cuisines ?

\- Les jumeaux Weasley en parlent très souvent mais ils ne m'ont pas encore indiqué la direction des cuisines.

\- C'est par ici qu'il faut passer, les Maraudeurs et moi y allions régulièrement pendant notre scolarité.

\- En parlant des Maraudeurs, ajouta Alexia. As-tu eu connaissance d'une quelconque personne qui aurait découvert la carte du Maraudeur ? Demanda Alexia à son fils Tristan.

Ce dernier réfléchissait, il semblait en pleine réflexion lorsque brusquement, il lui répondit :

\- Les jumeaux, bien sûr !

\- De quoi tu parles ? L'apostropha Juliet, incrédule, ne sachant décidément pas où son ami voulait en venir.

\- Mais de la carte, voyons. Il me paraît évident que les jumeaux l'utilisent. Sinon, comment expliques-tu qu'ils réussissent à chaque fois leurs blagues ? Il faudrait qu'ils connaissent tous les recoins du château.

\- Je te rappelle que nos pères avaient eu connaissance de la moindre parcelle du château dès leur troisième année. Lui répondit Juliet, pas vraiment convaincue.

\- Sauf que nous étions les Maraudeurs, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu à Poudlard un autre groupe qui connaissait aussi bien que nous le château, crût-elle bon d'ajouter, sûre d'elle. Tristan et Juliet regardèrent Jane à tour de rôle, le regard malicieux qu'elle leurs adressa voulait tout dire.

\- Par ici, les enfants. Alexia, je t'en prie. Avance.

La petite fille de Dumbledore n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans les cuisines de Poudlard, elle paraissait curieuse et ses yeux partaient dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une quelconque information. Quant Alexia comprit ce que regardait le reste du groupe, elle fixa Juliet attentive. La jeune femme en question tendit sa baguette et chatouilla une énorme poire verte. La poire se mît à se trémousser et à glousser puis se transforma soudain en une grande poignée de porte de couleur verte. Jane actionna la poignée, ouvrit la porte et poussa les autres à l'intérieur d'un geste décidé. Juliet eut alors la vision d'une immense salle tout comme Tristan et sa mère qui la découvrait pour la première fois ; très haute de plafond, aussi vaste que la Grande Salle qui se trouvait juste au-dessus, avec des quantités de casseroles, de marmites, de poêles en cuivre entassées le long des murs ainsi qu'une impressionnante cheminée en brique à l'autre bout. Presque aussitôt, une petite créature se précipita vers eux en s'écriant d'une voix suraiguë :

\- Miss Malloy ! De retour parmi nous ?

\- Salut Wendy, lui répondit chaleureusement Jane. Je te présente ma fille et mes amis. Nous sommes venus te passer le bonjour et souhaiterions déguster quelques unes de spécialités.

\- Comme il vous plaira, miss. Nous sommes ravis d'avoir de vos nouvelles !

\- C'est madame désormais, dit Jane en lui montrant la bague qu'elle s'était toujours refusée de retirer. Elle était un gage de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

\- Mesdames, monsieur, veuillez me suivre. La petite elfe leurs adressa un large sourire et leurs fît signe de l'accompagner. Pour Tristan, l'elfe de maison qu'il venait de rencontrer lui rappelait vaguement celui des Black, qu'il avait côtoyé trois ans durant au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle avait le même nez en forme de crayon, les oreilles semblables à celle d'une chauve-souris, les doigts et les orteils très longs, tout était pareil, tout sauf les vêtements qui étaient complètement différents. Wendy les entraîna à travers la cuisine, entre quatre longues tables qui étaient disposées exactement de la même façon que les tables des quatre maisons, dans la Grande Salle située à l'étage au-dessus. Pour l'instant, elles étaient vides, le dîner étant terminé, mais Tristan supposa qu'il n'y a encore pas si longtemps elles avaient dû être couvertes de plats que les elfes envoyaient à travers le plafond, sur les tables des élèves.

Il y avait dans la cuisine une bonne centaine d'elfes qui souriaient, s'inclinaient faisaient la révérence sur leur passage. Tous portaient le même uniforme : un torchon à vaisselle frappé aux armes de Poudlard et drapé comme une toge. Wendy les fît s'installer à la table la plus éloignée, dans un coin tranquille. Tous s'installèrent sur un tabouret, pas très loin du feu.

\- Est-ce que Jane Malloy, sa fille et ses amis veulent boire quelque chose ?

\- Du jus de citrouille, répondit Jane après s'être concertée avec le reste du groupe.

Aussitôt, une demi douzaine d'elfes de maison arrivèrent à petit pas derrière eux, portant un grand plateau d'argent sur lequel étaient disposés quatre verres de jus de citrouille, ainsi qu'une petite assiette composée de différents gâteaux apéritifs.

\- Nous vous apporterons, la carte quand vous le commanderez, insista Wendy.

\- Le service est impeccable, fît remarqué Alexia, j'aurais dû venir ici plus souvent.

\- Sirius ne t'a jamais amené ici, la questionna Jane ?

\- Pas une seule fois. Il préférait me rejoindre à la tour d'astronomie accompagné d'un panier rempli de biscuits pour qu'on regarde les étoiles.

\- Ah mais oui, je me souviens qu'il disparaissait soudainement quand je passais mes soirées avec Remus et Lily, à réviser les apics à la bibliothèque. Quel adorable petit ami, il faisait ! J'aurais pu en prendre ombrage, tu sais.

\- Sirius a été mon premier véritable ami, après toi. Et sache qu'il passait son temps à me parler de toi, et de temps en temps de James ou de Lily.

Les deux femmes d'une petite trentaine se regardaient avec sympathie en se remémorant des tas de vieux souvenirs. Même Juliet paraissait ravie de la tournure que prenait la conversation, excepté Tristan. Il était, en effet, très surpris par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son père était sortie avec Jane, qu'il considérait comme sa tante, avant de finalement se fiancer avec sa propre mère. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'affirmer que Tristan n'était pas un fervent admirateur des marivaudages. C'est pourquoi, il balbutia...

\- Mon... Mon père, se reprit-il, a quoi ?

\- Mais, voyons Tristan. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'inquiéta sa mère.

\- Je... Je pensais que papa et toi, vous vous aimiez vraiment ? Alors que j'apprends qu'il était avec tante Jane avant toi.

\- Mon chéri, ton père est mon premier amour. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir eu une vie avant moi.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, ajouta Jane en voyant la position dans laquelle Alexia s'était mise.

\- Et toi, maman ? C'était qui ton premier amour, demanda innocemment Juliet ? Elle prenait vraiment un malin plaisir à cette conversation qui s'avérait bien plus instructive qu'elle ne l'avait prévu initialement.

\- Il me semble que c'était Sirius, également, répondit-elle en riant. Décidément, c'était un vrai tombeur celui-là !

Juliet n'était absolument pas convaincue par la réponse de sa mère, bien qu'elle ne le montra pas. Quant à Jane, la question de sa fille l'avait fais tilter. Elle s'était vraisemblablement menti à elle-même en lui répondant. Mais, elle n'était pas encore prête à s'avouer psychologiquement tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour James et qui l'avait rongé pendant tant d'années.

Les retrouvailles avec leurs mères respectives avaient donné du baume au cœur à nos deux apprentis sorciers. Cependant, Juliet n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver sa mère sur ses gardes quand elles avaient parlé d'amour. Il était de notoriété publique que Juliet Lily Lupin était une vraie fouineuse. Alors, il n'y a rien d'étonnant qu'à l'issu de ce frugal repas Juliet, plus décidée que jamais à découvrir la vérité, demanda à son complice de toujours de l'accompagner dans le parc. La nuit était pourtant avancée, mais Juliet n'en avait cure.

\- Il est temps que nous reprenions notre discussion là où nous l'avions laissé. Je voulais te dire quelque chose. Mais avant, il faut que tu me promettes que tu n'en parleras à personne.

\- Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? S'exclama Tristan, outré.

\- Imagine que tu fais le même genre de bourbe que j'ai fait la dernière fois.

\- Je sais tenir ma langue, moi. Lança t-il sarcastique.

\- Je me suis excusée un milliard de fois. T'as saisi ?

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Harry, Ron et Hermione sont très soupçonneux à mon égare... par ta faute.

\- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?! Si tu nouais des liens, peut-être que ça s'arrangerait.

\- Bref. Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

\- Les murs ont des oreilles. Et si le Trio d'Or nous entend, ça risque de blesser plusieurs personnes...

\- Accouche ! Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- Lis, ça ! Dit Juliet, en lui balançant l'article en pleine figure après l'avoir sorti de son sac.

Tristan rattrapa la pochette qui l'avait heurté au vol. Puis, il examina le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. La photo mouvante d'Hermione ne le rassura pas quand il la reconnaît instantanément. Bien sûr, qu'il se douta qu'Hermione avait été adopté lorsque son dossier lui tomba entre les mains. Ce n'était pas sorcier de le deviner. Néanmoins, la consultation des pages suivantes le stoppa tout net à la vu des prénoms affichés en dessous des présumés parents biologiques d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas possible. Sa tante Jane ne pouvait pas être la vraie mère d'Hermione, pas plus que James ne pouvait-être son père. Hermione n'avait aucune similitude physique avec eux. Sauf si on comptabilisait sa chevelure indomptable à l'instar de James douze ans plus tôt. Finalement, le visage de Tristan de décrispa et il se tourna vers Juliet, qui le regardait se recomposer une façade.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Commença Tristan, gêné.

\- Tu te souviens que nos mères se sont rencontrées avant de rentrer à Poudlard ? Lui demanda Juliet, une idée derrière la tête.

\- Comment l'oublier ! Ça va faire douze ans que je l'entends chaque année. Lui répondit Tristan, bienveillant et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, tu n'as sans doute pas oublié que James et ma mère était également ami depuis l'enfance ?

\- Oui, je sais bien. C'est même Doréa et Charlus qui ont élevé ta mère.

\- Exactement. Je suppose qu'à l'adolescence ses sentiments pour lui ont dû évolué.

\- C'est limite incestueux ce que tu me dis, là. Mais tante Jane nous a avoué tout à l'heure qu'elle avait été amoureuse de mon père.

\- Ils sont sortis ensembles pendant plus d'un an. Dès la fin de leur sixième année, si je ne m'abuse.

\- Je l'ignorais.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, clarifia Juliet, vu ta ressemblance avec ton père. J'imagine qu'il était douloureux pour elle de t'en parler et d'évoquer le passé.

\- Et pourquoi ont-ils rompu ?

\- Alors là, tu me poses une colle. Maman ne m'en a jamais parlé. Elle se serait volatilisée d'après mon père. Et quand, elle est rentrée tes parents étaient déjà fiancés. J'imagine qu'elle a voulu combler un vide et c'est la raison pour laquelle, elle s'est mise en couple avec mon père.

\- Mais où est le rapport avec James ? Comment tu expliques qu'il lui aie fait un enfant ?

\- D'après mes sources, ils était extrêmement fusionnels. Il est possible qu'à l'adolescence, ils aient développé une attirance l'un pour l'autre.

\- Mais comme ils avaient été élevé ensemble, ça ne se faisait pas.

\- Tout à fait. Et apparemment, ton père et ma mère avaient leurs chambres attitrés au cottage de James et Lily.

\- Tu insinues un ménage à quatre, là !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es bête ! James était fort proche de ton père ainsi que de ma mère, ça ne signifie pas pour autant que leur maison était un baisodrome.

\- Alors où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Tu sais bien qu'à une époque James et Lily ont été menacé ?

\- Oui et Pettigrow était le gardien du secret.

\- Imagine-toi à leur place. Ils devaient être effrayé. Qui te dit que ça n'a pas dérapé ?

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils auraient couché ensemble par peur de se perdre ?

\- Tristan, c'est comme si nous on se mettait à éprouver de l'attirance l'un pour l'autre en grandissant. On se revoit après un an d'absence, t'es tellement heureux que tu me pousses à fréquenter l'un de tes meilleurs potes pour être certain que je ne m'éloigne plus jamais. Et peu de temps après, tu apprends que tu risques de mourir. Tu ne penses pas qu'avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, on aurait voulu se dire ce que l'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre malgré nos engagements ?

\- Tu délires ? Lança t-il l'air dégoûté. Mais je comprends ton raisonnement. Et ça signifierait...

\- Que James n'a jamais su qu'il avait une fille..."


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le match de Quidditch

Chapitre 9 : Le match de quidditch.

À l'autre bout du château, le professeur Lupin se murait dans de sombres pensées, ce qui coïncidait avec l'approche de la pleine lune. Il venait d'apprendre la venue de la petite fille du directeur ainsi que de celle qui avait partagé sa vie pendant si longtemps. Jane lui manquait, sa vie d'avant lui manquait et ses souvenirs lointains accompagnées des personnes qui lui étaient chères disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter, si seulement il pouvait revivre ses jeunes années... La vie avait été injuste avec lui, il était temps qu'il rattrape le temps perdu. Sage décision qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre quand soudain un bruit sourd retentit, le bruit provenant de la porte de ses appartements lui annonçait la présence de visiteurs incongrus. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la première fois qu'on lui rendait visite si on exceptait sa fille, Juliet et son filleule, Tristan ? Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Alexia apparut dans son sillage et il ne se douta pas un seul instant que Jane allait apparaître d'une minute à l'autre. Pourtant, le silence vint rapidement les frapper et Remus se demanda ce que lui voulait sa vieille amie.

"Je voulais te parler, Remus. Grand papa m'a dit où se trouvaient tes appartements. Alors, je suis passée. Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Deux ans, en effet. Mais si c'est pour Jane que tu es venue, tu peux repartir directement. Je peux très bien me complaire dans ma douleur tout seul, si ça ne te dérange pas. Déclara Remus septique.

\- Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement et ce n'est pas d'elle dont je suis venue te parler mais de Sirius. Tu me laisses entrer ? Ne se dégonfla pas Alexia.

Le culot qu'Alexia lui dévoila lui rappelait vaguement la personne qu'il redoutait le plus. Il avait la mauvaise impression que son passé était en train de ressurgir devant ses yeux. Rien ne lui rappelait plus Sirius que son fils, or la détermination dont Alexia faisait preuve ne le laissa pas indifférent. Faut croire que Sirius avait laissé des traces même sur elle.

\- Il y a encore quelques années, tu ne te serais jamais permise de faire cela. Si je ne me trompe pas, le fantôme de Sirius pèse encore sur toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'il allait disparaître pour toujours ? Alexia laissa échapper un petit ricanement avant de reprendre. Il a déteint sur toutes les personnes pour qui il a compté, même sur toi...

Alors qu'elle allait faire demi tour, Remus la rattrapa. Il avait sa main sur son bras.

\- Alexia, je regrette. Mais, il est mort pour moi.

Avec horreur, elle se détacha de lui comme si son simple toucher la brûlait.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? S'emporta t-elle.

\- Il a tué James et Lily, il a détruit Queudver. Et tu l'aimes encore ?

\- Il reste le père de mon fils et que tu le crois ou non, il est innocent.

\- Alexia, il est recherché par les aurors et par la police moldue. Comment peux-tu encore croire une seule seconde à son innocence ? Je te signale qu'il a tenté d'entrer par effraction dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, il veut tuer Harry.

\- Bien sûr ! Et Rogue est devenu ton meilleur allié ! Laisse-moi, rire. Il est à la recherche de Peter.

\- Peter est mort. On a retrouvé qu'un doigt, un doigt...

\- Il se l'est coupé !

\- Et tu vas me sortir que Peter est au château ?

\- Et si c'est la carte qu'il recherchait ? Tristan pense que les jumeaux Weasley se l'ont attribué.

\- Cela se pourrait… Remus semblait en pleine réflexion.

\- Jane s'est renseignée auprès d'Azkaban et il semblerait que Sirius Se soit échappé juste après avoir lu La Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Et qu'en avez-vous déduit ? Jane n'a jamais cessé de croire en l'innocence de Sirius, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi…

\- Que Sirius est à la recherche de Peter depuis le début et que visiblement Peter vît sous sa forme d'animagus depuis douze ans ! C'est long, douze ans, n'est-ce pas Remus ?

\- Mais bon sang, Alexia ! Lorsqu'on a retrouvé Sirius juste avant son enfermement à Azkaban, il exultait, il était pris de démence. Sérieusement, il y a une chance sur mille que Sirius ait retrouvé Peter via une photo dans un journal. Tu croyais quoi, que je n'avais rien analysé à l'époque ? Que je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un ami ? Il m'a tout pris, Alexia. Alors, désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'aider.

\- Tu me crois folle ? Demanda t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Alexia. J'ai encore plus l'impression d'être un monstre…

C'est à ce moment là que Tristan fît son apparition rapidement suivit par une Juliet, essoufflée. Cette dernière reprit sa respiration avant de souffler entre deux inspirations :

\- Papa, il faut qu'on parle. Dit-elle très sérieusement.

\- Chérie, je ne crois pas que c'est le bon moment. Je suis en train de discuter avec ta tante. Ça peut attendre encore un petit moment ? Lui répondit-il en déposant sa main sur son épaule.

Sa fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer lorsqu'elle sortit de son sac la pochette qu'elle voulait lui montrer. Abasourdi en reconnaissant la pochette qu'il croyait avoir perdu, Remus laissa retomber son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Alexia, des reproches dans la voix à peine voilées à l'égare de son fils.

Tristan ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa mère, sous son regard, il se sentit honteux d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'essayer de fouiller dans le passé de ses parents. Cependant, Juliet ne se laissa pas démonter et tout en continuant à fusiller son père du regard, elle rétorqua l'air de rien :

\- Le dossier d'Hermione Granger, que j'ai découvert parmi les affaires de papa. Que faisais-tu avec le dossier d'Hermione dans tes affaires ?

Cette dernière question était à l'évidence destinée directement à Remus, qui sorti brusquement de sa torpeur.

\- Depuis quand tu fouilles dans mes affaires sans m'avoir demandé la permission, jeune fille ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, dit-elle l'air gêné.

\- Et toi, à la mienne.

\- Je souhaitais te parler de Tristan quand j'ai découvert ceci. Admit-elle en lui tendant le dossier.

\- Il y a quelques mois, j'ai découvert ce qu'était devenue la fille que Jane avait abandonné à la naissance. Apparemment, il s'agirait d'Hermione Granger, qui a été élevée par la meilleure amie moldue de Lily Evans. Dumbledore m'a contacté quand Hermione a été pétrifiée en février dernier. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu connaissance du dossier d'Hermione.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle n'a jamais perdu votre bébé ? Alexia était visiblement sous le choc. Tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle faillit vaciller en apprenant la nouvelle qui lui fit l'effet d'un sortilège, c'est Remus qui la rattrapa au vol.

\- Ça va, Alexia ?

\- Oh, si j'avais su ! Oh, Remus, je suis tellement désolée ! Qui est le père d'Hermione ?

\- C'est James…

* * *

La veille du match, le vent se mit à hurler et la pluie tomba plus dru que jamais. Il faisait si sombre à l'intérieur du château qu'il fallut allumer des torches et des lanternes supplémentaires. Les joueurs de Serpentard affichaient des airs supérieurs, surtout Malefoy.

\- Ah, si seulement mon bras me faisait un peu moins mal, soupirait-il, tandis que les fenêtres tremblaient sous la menace du vent.

Harry, lui, n'avait plus d'autre souci que le match du lendemain, remarqua Juliet qui lui avait rappelé que son père ne serait pas présent aujourd'hui.

Olivier Dubois se précipitait régulièrement sur lui entre les classes pour lui donner des conseils. La troisième fois qu'il l'intercepta ainsi, il le retint si longuement que Harry s'aperçut soudain qu'il avait manqué le début de son cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il se mit à courir tandis que Dubois continuait de crier derrière lui.

\- Diggory vire très rapidement, Harry, alors il faudrait peut-être que tu essayes de le contourner…

Harry s'arrêta dans une glissade devant la classe, ouvrit la porte et se rua à l'intérieur. Complètement essoufflé, il oublia ce que Juliet lui avait dit une heure plus tôt.

\- Je suis désolé, professeur Lupin, j'ai… Commença t-il.

Mais ce n'était pas Lupin qui était assis derrière le bureau, c'était Rogue.

\- Ce cours a commencé il y a dix minutes, Potter, je vais donc enlever dix points à Gryffondor en raison de votre retard. Asseyez-vous.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas.

\- Où est le professeur Lupin ? Demanda t-il.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour donner ses cours aujourd'hui, répondit Rogue avec un rictus. Il me semble de vous avoir dit de vous asseoir.

Harry resta immobile.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Les yeux de Rogue étincelèrent.

\- Rien qui ne mette sa vie en danger, répondit-il, comme s'il le regrettait. J'enlève encore cinq points à Gryffondor et si je dois vous demander une troisième fois de vous asseoir, ce sera cinquante points.

Harry s'avança lentement et alla s'asseoir à sa place.

\- Comme je vous le disais avant que Potter nous interrompe, reprit Rogue, le professeur Lupin n'a laissé aucune indication sur les sujets qu'il vous a fait étudier jusqu'à présent…

\- Nous avons étudié les épouvantards, les strangulots, les… Commença Hermione.

\- Taisez-vous, l'interrompit Rogue d'un ton sec. Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Je voulais simplement mettre en lumière le manque d'organisation du professeur Lupin.

\- C'est le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal que nous ayons eu, lança bravement Dean Thomas.

Un murmure approbateur se répandit dans la salle. Rogue parut plus menaçant que jamais.

\- Vous vous contentez de peu. Lupin ne vous surcharge pas de travail. Apprendre à se défendre contre des strangulots est du niveau d'un élève de première année. Aujourd'hui, nous allons plutôt étudier…

Tristan le regarda feuilleter le manuel jusqu'au tout dernier chapitre.

-… les loups garous, acheva Rogue.

\- Mais monsieur, intervint Hermione qui paraissait incapable de se retenir, nous ne devions pas faire les loups-garous aussi vite, le prochain cours devait être consacré aux…

\- Miss Granger, coupa Rogue avec un calme glacial, il me semble que c'est moi qui donne ce cours, pas vous. Et je vous demande d'ouvrir vos livres à la page 394.

Il balaya la classe du regard.

\- Tout le monde ! Et IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Les élèves obéirent en échangeant des regards maussades et quelques réflexions teintées d'amertume.

\- Qui peut me dire quelle est la différence entre un animagus et un loup-garou ?

Tout le monde resta immobile et silencieux, sauf Hermione qui leva aussitôt la main, comme à son habitude.

\- Personne, comme c'est décevant.

Il eut à nouveau un rictus.

\- S'il vous plaît, monsieur. Un animagus est un sorcier qui choisit de se changer en un animal. Un loup-garou n'a pas le choix, à chaque pleine lune, quand il se transforme, il ne se souvient plus qui il est. Il tuerait son meilleur ami s'il le croisait. De plus, le loup-garou ne réagit qu'à l'appel de ses semblables.

\- Aaaaoooouuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh !

\- Je vous remercie, monsieur Malefoy. C'est la troisième fois que vous parlez sans y être invité, miss Granger, êtes-vous incapable de vous dominer ou êtes vous fière d'être une insupportable je sais tout ? J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor.

Hermione devint écarlate. Elle baissa la main et regarda le plancher, les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde un jour ou l'autre l'avait appelée "mademoiselle je-sais-tout", mais Rogue inspirait une telle aversion que toute la classe lui lança un regard noir. Néanmoins, Tristan qui paraissait touché par la détresse d'Hermione, prit sa défense :

\- Vous nous avez posé une question et elle connaît la réponse ! Pourquoi nous demander quelque chose si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous le dise ?

Ses camarades surent aussitôt qu'il était allé trop loin. Rogue s'avança lentement vers lui et chacun retint son souffle.

\- Bla… Disraeli, sortez tout de suite de cette classe et vous aurez une retenue !

Tristan prit donc ses affaires et sorti rapidement de la salle de classe. Jusqu'à la fin du cours, plus personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Les élèves se contentèrent de prendre des notes sur les loups-garous à partir du manuel pendant que Rogue arpentait les travées en examinant ce qu'ils avaient fait avec le professeur Lupin. Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, le professeur Rogue libéra ses élèves une fois qu'il leurs eut donné du travail supplémentaire.

Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la classe en même temps que les autres. Dès que les élèves furent suffisamment loin pour être sûrs de n'être pas entendu, les tirades à l'égard de Rogue se multiplièrent et le trio d'Or s'en donna à cœur joie. Jusqu'à ce que Tristan ne les rattrape une fois libéré du joug de Rogue. Il ne tarda pas à raconter ses déboires à ses nouveaux amis.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il m'a donné à faire ? Il faut que je nettoie tous les bassins de l'infirmerie. Et interdiction d'avoir recours à la magie, rugit-il, comme si ce n'était pas assez humiliant pour moi. Lorsque les garçons ricanèrent devant son orgueil, Hermione, quant-à-elle, le prit par l'épaule et le remercia doucement de l'avoir courageusement défendu.

* * *

Malgré le temps et cette pluie qui paraissait interminable, Jane était ravie d'assister une nouvelle fois à un match de quidditch à Poudlard. Elle avait revêtit son ancienne robe écarlatte afin d'encourager l'équipe de Gryffondor qui s'apprêtait à franchir le terrain de quidditch. Elle n'avait cependant jamais été particulièrement friande de ce sport dans sa jeunesse, qu'elle considérait comme trop rustre. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais manqué aucun match en l'honneur de James et de Sirius, elle se remémora les matchs fracassants auxquels elle avait assisté la peur au ventre en se demandant si ses amis n'allaient pas être blessés. Ses fugaces souvenirs se superposèrent à la réalité à mesure que la match avançait. Si Harry se révéla être aussi brillant que son père sur un balais, il faut dire que le temps qu'il faisait n'était pas en sa faveur. Rapidement, le vent faisait dévier les balais des différents joueurs si bien qu'il était particulièrement difficile de marquer ne serait-ce qu'un seul but… Déjà que la notion du temps pendant un match s'avérait difficile à comptabiliser, avec un pareil temps et un ciel qui s'assombrissait sans cesse, personne n'était en mesure de savoir si oui ou non la nuit était tombée avec plusieurs heures d'avance.

Enfin, le sifflet que madame Bibine émit retentit à travers tout le stade et Jane suivit du regard la descente des joueurs de son équipe dont son filleul notamment. Elle poursuivit son expertise en apercevant l'équipe au complet les pieds sur la terre ferme.

« J'ai demandé un temps mort ! Rugissait Dubois à tue tête.

Alors qu'ils se rassemblaient à l'autre bout du terrain sous un immense parapluie, Harry ajouta :

\- Où en est le score ?

\- On a cinquante point d'avance, répondit Dubois. Mais si on n'attrape pas bientôt le Vif d'or, on y sera encore ce soir.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le voie avec ça ? Dit Harry d'un ton exaspéré.

Au même instant, Hermione apparut derrière lui. Sa cape par dessus la tête pour se protéger de la pluie, elle semblait ravie. Jane la reconnue instantanément, si la jeune Granger n'était pas le portrait craché de ses parents biologiques, il s'avérait qu'elle ressemblait étrangement beaucoup à sa grand-mère maternelle. Elle avait pris de Marie Hélène du Maurier ce visage ravissant quoique assez sévère par moment. Et ces yeux, Jane se jurait de les avoir déjà vu quelque part. Ils brillaient d'intelligence et de malice, un peu comme ceux de… James. Jane eut soudain les larmes aux yeux, mais elle fît mine de rien lorsque Alexia, qui avait remarqué sa gène, la serra contre elle dans les tribunes.

\- J'ai eu une idée, Harry ! Donne-moi vite tes lunettes !

Alexia sourit devant la logique implacable dont Hermione faisait preuve et qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Si toute l'équipe de Gryffondor était stupéfaite devant le sortilège d'Hermione, Alexia, elle, salua le geste et ajouta doucement à l'oreille de son amie :

\- Cette gamine est vraiment incroyable mais c'est marrant ce qu'elle me rappelle toi avec James.

Ces paroles eurent le bon côté d'accentués la gêne de Jane, qui ne tarda pas à rebondir pour avoir le dernier mot comme à son habitude :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toi la première qui aurait pensé à l'impervius, une véritable petite Serdaigle ! Moi, je te le dis…"

Le match avait repris et l'équipe de Gryffondor paraissait requinquée d'une nouvelle énergie. Jane suivit de nouveau le parcours d'Harry entre les remous de l'orage et sa quête du Vif d'or en évitant les cognars. Il plongea sous le balai de Diggory avant de filer en direction des petites ailes dorées qu'il poursuivait assidûment. Quand un éclair illumina les tribunes, Harry aperçut dans le ciel la silhouette d'un énorme chien noir qui se détachait nettement des autres nuages. Intriguée, Jane fît de même et se perdit dans la contemplation du-dit nuage qu'on aurait pu confondre à un tableau vivant dans l'immensité du ciel. Si bien, qu'elle ne vît ni Harry s'engourdir pas plus que son léger plongeon. C'est Dubois qui l'avertit en montrant du doigt la silhouette de Diggory qui poursuivait à toute vitesse un minuscule point doré scintillant sous la pluie. Elle vit Harry se retourner dans un brusque mouvement de panique. Alors qu'il se couchait sur son manche à balai et fonçait en direction du Vif d'or, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. En effet, un silence pesant s'était abattu sur le stade. Et tandis qu'Harry détachait ses yeux du Vif d'or, une centaine de détraqueurs au moins se tenaient désormais face à lui. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il s'effondra de son balai dans une chute qui aurait pu le tuer si le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu. Jane souffla de soulagement, puis une fois la pression retombée s'évanouit dans les bras d'Alexia dont les yeux étaient restés figés sur son grand-père.


End file.
